Don't Forget
by Ocean Eve
Summary: A space pod lands on planet Vegeta and in the gardens of the Royal Palace one night. Goku and his mate happen to be there and are surprised by what they find inside the space pod. They take what they find and keep it from the Prince. What will happens when the Prince finds out? What was in the space pod? R&R (: plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget**

**Summary: **

**A space pod lands on planet Vegeta and in the gardens of the Royal Palace one night. Goku and his mate happen to be there and are surprised by what they find inside the space pod. They take what they find and keep it from the Prince. What will happens when the Prince finds out? What was in the space pod?**

**Little background: **

**Planet Vegeta came to Earth searching for the smartest species to help them with their technology. There the Prince met Bulma and their love affair bloomed. Earth and Planet Vegeta have formed an alliance. In the alliance, Bulma is to help the Saiyan Empire improve its technology and in return they protect her planet from unwelcomed invaders. After Bulma and Vegeta split, Vegeta returned to his planet with Goku. Chi-Chi moved to planet Vegeta with her husband. Over the years (ten years) the alliance continued Goku became Vegeta's right hand man while Chi-Chi is in charge of the Royal kitchen as head Chief. **

**Everyone is around late twenties early thirties. **

**Parings****:  
Bulma and Vegeta  
Goku and Chi-Chi**

**Rating: M  
Cursing, Violence, Adult Content (later chapters) and  
Graphic torture (Later chapters)**

**Some characters will act a little (or a lot) OOC.**

**Chapter One**

"I can't believe that you actually did that." Goku laughed as his mate told him how she caused an uproar in the Royal kitchen because the soon to be Queen had insulted her Chickyuu beliefs and Chi-Chi rewarded the snobby soon to be Queen with a freshly baked pie in the face. The couple walked down the Royal Garden after long hours of training. The gardens were filled with variety of flowers. Every shape, sizes, and colors were present. The garden itself was huge that it could be filled in with three football stadiums from Earth.

In the center of the gardens was a small lake that carried the rarest of flowers that planet Vegeta had to offer. The underwater oasis had the power to heal the weak and improve one's self with just a drink. The flowers gave the most unique scents of sweets and fruity. The garden was in respect of the former Queen of Planet Vegeta, Vegeta's mother.

"But you did waste a good pie." Goku sighed. He hated food being wasted especially dessert.

"I don't give a damn about the pie Goku! She insulted me and our people!" Chichi growled with her arms crossed.

"Vegeta won't like it that you did that. Plus I'm surprised that he hasn't summoned us." Goku looked over at his human wife. Her hair was in its trademark bun with a single strand loose on both sides of her hair. She wore a light color red dress with gold swirls embedded at the bottom. She had thick a bracelet on her right upper left arm. She was downright beautiful in the outfit that Goku forgot about the pie…well almost.

"If that jerk summons us, I'll give him a run for his money!" She tightened her fists.

"So…do you have any more pies left?" Goku asked with a goofy smile. Chi-Chi's eye twitched and out of nowhere she pulled out a frying pan and swung it at her husband of seven years. Goku ducked perfectly sensing it was coming.

"I COULD BE KILLED BY THAT JERK FOR WHAT I DID AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT PIES?" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Goku put his hands up in defense.

"I won't let him hurt you Chi-Chi! Plus you're my mate and he knows better than to mess with another's mate and you're Bulma's friend." The moment he said his friend's name he felt a sudden tug at his heart and he was sure that Chi-Chi had felt the same thing.

"I miss her." Chi-Chi sighed sadly. She dropped the pan on the floor and looked at her husband with tearful eyes.

"I miss her too but you know that it was her decision to stay there." Goku gave another heavy sigh and pulled his mate into a comforting hug.

"It's been what? Three years that we've heard from her?" The martial artist placed her head into Goku's chest and held him tightly around his waist. Goku's tail wrapped itself around Chi-Chi's waist bringing her closer to him.

"She's the reason that Earth is under the protection of the Saiyan Empire. I'm sure she's just busy with keeping the people on Earth calm and also creating new inventions that could benefit Earth and the Saiyan Empire." Goku kissed the top of his mate's head.

"Still… she could have called or visited!" Chi-Chi pouted. "Can we go visit her?"

"I'll talk with Vegeta about it." Goku promised. "If not we can always take one of the space ships she gave me that will go undetected by the radar."

"I know talking with Vegeta will be a 'no' but I like option two." Chi-Chi pushed herself away to look at her husband with a sly smile.

Goku leaned in and kissed his mate gently, bring her closer, molding her to his body. Chi-Chi smiled into the kiss, granting Goku entrance to her mouth. Their kisses turned into a heated battle of dominance. Chi-Chi squealed in surprise as Goku's hands were roaming all over her body, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He pressed his wife down to the ground, into the luscious green his eyes filled with want and desire.

Chi-Chi didn't mind seeing those feeling into her husband's eyes. Despite him being oblivious to everyone or anything and an idiot sometimes, he always did a 180 when he was with her. He would be dominating, passionate, and well very much like a Saiyan being closed doors of their bedrooms. She didn't mind that because he would always blow up her senses and look her into another world when they made love.

Both forgot where they were and that any moment anyone can come in and interrupt their dance of passionate love.

Goku took in his wife's body and was amazed that this woman with so much Saiyan attitude and looks could be just an Earthling. He didn't mind that she was an Earthling because she was always there for him when things were going rough and when he constantly went on missions to fight off invades that threatened his home, Earth. She was loyal to him. She waited for him each night and always welcomed him home with open arms even when he was covered in blood and bruises.

She gave him two health boys, Gohan and Goten that were his everything.

He was happy that she was his and that he was hers.

"Goku…" Chi-Chi whispered his name and pulled him into another heated kiss.

In the mist of their passionate kiss, Chi-Chi opened her eyes when she saw a bright light hitting her closed eye lids. Darting straight towards them was a meteor, red and on fire from the velocity it was in. Chi-Chi powered up her ki and pushed her and Goku out of the way a few feet away of the meteor's path. Goku quickly turned them into opposite positions, using his body to shield his mate from the debris.

When the smoke cleared they decided on investigating on what had crashed into the garden. Goku and Chi-Chi few to the meteor that they soon realized that it was a space pod. Chi-Chi ran to it without a hesitation when she saw the logo on the side of the craft. It was burned and covered in soot from the dirt that it landed on but it was still visible.

It was a Capsule Corp space pod.

"Wait, Chi-Chi!" Goku called out to his mate that was trying to pry the door open with all her might.

"Goku help me please!" Chi-Chi cried out to Goku who was hesitating but hearing how worried his mate was and also that the space pod came from Earth he couldn't help but to help her pry open the space pod's door.

When the door opened, a light veil of smoke escaped from the craft. Chi-Chi peeked into the pod but pulled back to let the smoke cleared.

"Is anyone in there?" Goku asked her.

"I can't see anyone." Chi-Chi replied but she felt something was wrong. Why would a space pod from Earth crash into Planet Vegeta? Why was it empty?

"Wait, Goku look!" Chi-Chi pointed at a small bundle of blankets moved on the seat of the pod.

"Don't go near it!" Goku ordered Chi but it was too late. Chi-Chi went back into the pod and pulled back the blanket that covered the unknown being…or rather beings. The smoke completely cleared and gone, Goku heard his mate gasp. He couldn't help but to feel anxious on what she found.

Chi-Chi took what she found into her arms, securely in her arms, she pulled out of the pod and had a smile that he saw when she had laid on his sons when they were born.

"Goku…" Chi-Chi turned around to show her husband the two babies in her arms. Goku's eyes popped open when he laid eyes on the two three year olds. One had purple hair who was a boy and the other blue hair that was a girl. The two bundles of joys were asleep due to the mechanism that was activated when traveling a long distance. Something was oddly familiar about these babies but he couldn't put the dots together.

"Who are they?" Goku asked.

"I don't know…" Chi-Chi answered but she too felt something about these children in her arms.

Goku took another look at the space craft to see if anything else was there but all he found was a bag. He took it out and went back to Chi-Chi. He opened the bag, inside he saw a medium size case, dropping the bag he flipped the clips that held the case closed. Inside there were a few dozen capsules with different tags. Chi-Chi saw two small beanies fall from the bag.

"Goku look." Chi-Chi pointed with her eyes at the small cotton hats that fell from the bag. The young man reached down to get down and examined them. He noticed that they each had a name inscribed to them. Before they could figure out what they said Goku felt presences coming their way. Chi-Chi held the children closer to her unsure of what to do.

"Let's go Goku!" Chi-Chi finally said.

"But Chi-Chi we have to report this to Vege-"

"We can do that later! For now let's just GO!" Chi-Chi said in a panic, she powered up enough for her to fly and still be undetected by the coming Saiyans. She had a bad feeling that if anyone saw the children they would be in danger. She knew she had to protect them.

"Alright," Goku nodded sensing Chi-Chi's fear, took the bag and stuffed it with the case of capsules and the hats. He followed his mate closely as they left the palace, heading straight to the deep unknown of Planet Vegeta's forest.

**X~:~X**

The couple arrived at their small cottage that Goku brought (with the help of a capsule) when they arrived on Planet Vegeta few years back. It consisted of four bedrooms, a fire place, a huge kitchen, wall size refrigerator, and a large living space. Goku and Chi-Chi went to the empty room that was close to Gohan's room. They opened it and walked in. The two children were still fast asleep in Chi-Chi's arms.

Chi-Chi placed them down on the medium size bed. She removed the covers and was shocked to see two tails loosely wrapped around their owner's waist. Both parents give each other glances then at the two babies who slept peacefully. In minutes of them watching them, the girl started to fuss; her tail began to move hitting the young boy's tail. The babe opened her eyes to expose two dark sapphire pair of eyes; her hands gently stretched upward her mouth opening releasing a soft yawn. She blinked her eyes and took a look at her surroundings, and then she locked eyes with Goku and Chi-Chi.

The baby's eyes grew twice her size realizing she was some place unknown and with a pair of unknown people. Her eyes began to water, her lips trembled, her chest began to raise and fall quickly as she was gathering the as much air as she can before she let out a piercing cry that both Goku and Chi-Chi flinched.

"MAMA!" The girl screamed out in a panic. The boy opened his eyes quickly and stood up quickly grabbing the young one into his arms trying to calm down his twin sister. The boy turned around to face the couple and gave them a familiar glare that reminded them of a certain Prince… The boy's tail swished violently as he too came to realize he was some place he did not know but he didn't want to show that he was scared instead he gave the most ferocious glare and growl at the couple.

"It's okay don't be scared!" Goku quickly said trying to calm down the crying girl who only kept increasing her pitch of screams. Goku tried to reach for the girl but the boy only dragged himself and his sister to the corner of the bed, away from him.

"Mama, mama, mama!" The young girl kept crying out for her mother but each time when she didn't see her coming out it only sent her deeper into her wails. The boy shielded his sister with his body, his tail kept swishing back in forth signaling them that he would attack if they got close.

"We are not going to hurt you." Chi-Chi was in shock on how the boy acted like they were an enemy. She whispered her sentence as soft as she could to ease the crying girl. The young girl slowly stopped her crying and only sniffled.

"Mama?" The young girl peeked at Chi-Chi who gave her a motherly smile. "Mama!" The girl started to separate herself from the boy but he kept her close. Chi-Chi held out her hand to the young babes.

"We won't hurt you darlings." Chi-Chi said again. Goku watched in amazement as his mate was able to tame the young girl with just simple words. The girl crawled towards Chi-Chi because she felt only warmth that was similar to her mother's. The boy hesitated on letting his sister go but kept his scowl on his baby features.

When the young girl calmed down she let Chi-Chi held her in her arms. The young girl felt her eyes get heavy after crying. She glanced at her brother and said,

"Wunks, swafe," She smiled at her brother, sleepily. Her brother only gave her a scowl in return still not trusting the two strangers but if his sister it was safe then it was safe…right?

In matter of minutes, both children were fast asleep in each other's arms. Their tails tucked around their waist. Both Chi-Chi and Goku were relieved that their sons were not home or else it could have made the situation a little worse. Chi-Chi smiled warmly as she was feeling her heart starting to attach itself to the young babes that were sleeping. She could sense it was the same with Goku. They quietly left the room and entered their room that was not far from the babes.

"Hey did you find anything that could tell us who they are?" Chi-Chi asked while sitting on their bed. Goku was quiet for a while then nodded. He grabbed the bag that he dropped earlier and pulled out the two hats from the bag.

"This one says Trunks," Goku said when he examined the yellow cotton hat then he looked at the second one that was blue like the color of the girl's hair, "and this one says Bra."

"That's funny they almost sound names that the Brief's would choose." On saying that Chi-Chi and Goku glanced down at her husband who had the same expression as hers, "You don't think…"

"We have to tell Vegeta." Goku said with a serious tone. Chi-Chi slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Why?

"Chi-Chi, they are his kids! We can't keep them and he has to know!" Goku did not like where this was going.

"Come on Goku! Vegeta would _not_ care for them! You know that, the moment they find out that the first heir are half breeds they will cause an uproar and it will put them in danger!" Chi-Chi tried not to scream out her worry. "You know how it went down the moment Bulma and Vegeta left each other and went their separate ways. Since it ended badly what makes you think that he would want to know about her and that she had his kids?"

"It doesn't matter Chi-Chi. The kids need their father and we can't take care of them as much as I love Bulma and want to raise them we can't." Goku tried to make Chi-Chi see reason but he could tell that she wasn't going to let the kids go without a fight.

"Bulma is _our_ friend! She's family and you want to push away her kids?" Chi-Chi growled. She hated Vegeta for what he put Bulma through and she knew that giving the kids to Vegeta would bring nothing but pain to them.

"I'm not pushing them away! I think they deserve to be with their father." Goku didn't want to glare at Chi-Chi but he did. His mate only returned the glare. They continued their argument through their bond that they formed seven years ago when they were only in their early twenties. The fought over and over again each bring up good points to their arguments. In the end both knew it would be a stale mate.

"Wait… why did Bulma sent them in the first place?" Goku suddenly asked.

"I don't know." Chi-Chi calmed down a bit. Why would Bulma, sent them her kids to planet Vegeta? Did something happen? The couple grew quiet as they tried to figure out a possible reason for why their friend just dumped her kids on planet Vegeta. They didn't want to think anything negative about her because they knew she wasn't capable of denying her own blood just like Vegeta. Something must have happened.

"Okay we will keep them only till we figure out what happened." Goku finally gave in. He saw how his mate's eyes grew in relief and smiled at him. "I need to head back just in case I can figure anything out."

"Thank you Goku!" Chi-Chi hugged her husband tightly and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Goku left the house and returned back to the palace leaving his wife and the kids behind. Chi-Chi went back into the rooms where Bulma's kids were sleeping. She watched them carefully, clearly seeing her friends and the Prince resembles on the babes. She hated to admit that Vegeta was indeed the father of Trunks and Bra. The more she watched them, the more she worried about what happened. She leaned down and kissed each of the babes on their forehead before leaving the room.

Chi-Chi went back to her room with an uneasy feeling.

Something was wrong.

She knew it.

She could _feel_ it.

The martial artist searched in one of her drawers where she had a video pad that she used to use when contacting her friend. She turned it on, entered her code, glanced through her contacts and pressed CALL when she saw the name she wanted. Chi-Chi kept the video pad at a good distance from her so she can easily be seen from the other screen. The screen kept saying CALLING but no one answered.

The dial tone stopped and sent her straight to voice message.

_Hi this is Bulma Briefs, I'm not here to answer your call but please leave your message and I'll get back to you soon!_

Chi-Chi sighed annoyed that she was sent to voice mail.

"Bulma please call me back. I really, really need to talk to you." Chi-Chi hanged up and waited. Ten minutes passed then it turned into twenty, then thirty. When it went for an hour, Chi-Chi called her again.

She called and called but no one would answer.

_Hi this is Bulma Briefs…_

Chi-Chi glared at the answering machine for the hundredths time that night. She tried not to panic that something happened to her friend.

_Hi this is…_

"Why don't you freaking answer Bulma?" Chi-Chi sighed. She laid down on her bed with the video pad next to her. Her eyes were closing due to the sleepiness that was calling her. Maybe the next day things would get better. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for the night.

**X~:~X**

_Tell me what you guys think!  
Please R&R!  
I'm on a roll with this one!  
Along with the other DBZ fiction I have!_

Peace peeps!  
~Eve


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Forget**

_Thank you for your reviews and follows everyone! I smiled through the day when it wasn't going my way and when I was attacked by ants and had to make study guides (for eight chapters) because the ones that my professor gave me don't work for shiz… . _

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!**

(Don't we all wish we did U.U)

**Chapter Two**

The next day Chi-Chi woke up at the sound of two infants crying, she turned to her side telling Goku that it was his turn to take care of Goten but when there was no response it was when she noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. She groaned when she sat up. She had the weirdest dream ever. She dreamt that Bulma had kids and Vegeta was the father. Ha like that would ever happen.

"Mama, mama!" A cry rang through the whole house that made Chi-Chi sit up quickly causing a minor headache to form. Another cry pushed through Chi-Chi's eardrums and into her brain. She got up from her bed and went to the source of the crying.

When she opened the door she saw Bra crying in her sleep, Trunks trying to wake her up by shaking her. The boy had a distraught look on his face when he couldn't wake up his sister from her nightmare.

"Wrah, wake up!" Trunks spoke "Wraaaahh!"

He shook his twin trying to wake her up but the young girl was caught in her nightmare. The nightmare was not letting her go, it wanted her to stay and see what she couldn't speak.

To feel what she wanted to forget.

To listen what she didn't want to hear.

The little babe felt his eyes blurring as his one sets of tears were forming on his big blue eyes. Bra's name kept coming from her brother's lips. Chi-Chi couldn't take the look of hopeless on Trunks face or the cries of desperation coming from the little girl. Chi-Chi rushed over Bra and called out her name, brushing off a few blue strands from her wet face. Trunks moved his position so Chi-Chi could take Bra in her arms.

Bra's eyes were tightly shut and her wailing for her mother that wasn't there. Little Bra's hands went up to her neck and started to scratch desperately trying to fend off an invisible attacker, her breathes were becoming shallow and forceful as she was struggling to get air into her lungs. Her whole body was twitching, her legs were kicking, and her tail constantly smacked Chi-Chi with no remorse. Each time the tail came into contact with Chi-Chi's human flesh, it felt like leather hitting her. In the matter of seconds that it came into contact, red burn marks appeared.

Trunks knew what his sister was experiencing but he didn't let those…_nightmares_ ruin him in such a way. HE was stronger to overcome the darkness that he lived with for three years but he knew his sister was struggling to free herself from it. At the age of three years, Trunks was well aware on how messed up his life was, how much pain his sister, his mother, and he had suffered. He shook his head no he can't think of her right now.

She wasn't here.

She would _never_ be there for them anymore.

Bra only had him and he only had her.

Chi-Chi cried out for the young one to wake up while her hands were caged around the babe's body keeping her from clawing out her own throat. She gave a quick glance at Trunks who seemed to be fighting with himself. Little Bra finally opened her eyes, her dark azure eyes went everywhere, darting at every directions, looking for any danger that was near. Finally her eyes were set on the woman who held her and she relaxed somewhat, her tail fell on to the bed when she turned her head staring at her brother. The twins locked eyes with each other exchanging comfort through their eyes.

Trunk's body and mind completely relaxed when his sister gave him a sad smile that said she was sorry. The little Saiyan boy went up to his sister and placed his forehead against hers letting out a boyish cry. Chi watched in amazement as the young girl got her tiny hand from Chi's now loosen grip to comfort her brother who was upset by the little episode.

"Big brother no more crying." She said in her small soft voice. "Be strong."

"What happened to you guys?" Chi-Chi whispered. Her own set of tears already crossing down her cheeks, Trunks rubbed his eyes then nose with his little semi plump was covered with tears and snot but he didn't care. He looked at Chi-Chi with defeated eyes.

"Bad things, a lot of bad things."

"Did something happen to Bulma, your mother?"

Trunks stayed quiet and Bra played with her hair hoping that she didn't have to answer that. The silence only added the sinking feeling in her stomach. Was Bulma…dead? No that could be because then Vegeta would have found out. He would have known that.

Would he?

**X~:~X**

"Kakarrot have you found what landed on that pod?" Vegeta's scowl was bearing down on Goku who got on knee with his head down, bowing to his Prince then got back on his two feet when Vegeta nodded accepting his bow.

The throne room was huge in every aspect of the word. The ceiling was high as the sky decorated with a ruby like shawls creating loops and dips they were embroiled with gold lace pattern at the outline of it. Four long and sturdy chairs were in the center of the room all had their own different designed for the King, Queen, and Prince and Princess of the planet. In the center of the room were a long black carpet it like that led to the Royal chairs. The floor was white like the face of the purest white that Planet Vegeta had to offer which complemented the black and red in the room.

Goku wanted to tell him that he was a father and that his kids were on that pod but he didn't. He bit his tongue back holding back the truth and said.

"No we are still looking for them." Goku hated lying to his friend but he knew that it wasn't the right time to tell him about Trunks and Bra and then give him no explanation on why they were sent to him. Knowing Vegeta he wanted a full report rather than half of one. He was the type that wanted answers when he asked the questions. "I don't know" or silence were never a great answer to give the Prince and it was even worse when his father, King Vegeta, was present.

"Get it done immediately. I don't have time to play hide and seek with whatever came here." He growled. Prince Vegeta was blessed by his youth and strength was often sot out by many strong elite Saiyan women that were wishing to be courted by him for the power and riches he had to offer.

"Vegeta, can I ask you something?" Goku asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes but nodded his head.

"Have you heard from Bulma?" Goku wished he hadn't said anything but he had to know if Bulma was keeping in contact with him or at least with someone on the planet.

"No" Vegeta growled. His fists clenched tightly then released their grip only to tighten them again. It was 3 years that he last seen her since he heard her voice and felt her touch. Each day he regretted not bringing her with him but he promised her that he'd never return to Earth, that he'd leave her alone for good. He hated himself for hurting her. For choosing his Royal Duties over her, the woman who he never returned the Earth saying 'I love you' back to her. It wasn't in his nature to say such feelings because they made you look weak and unworthy of your heritage that only valued strength and power.

"Have you heard from her?" Vegeta found the words slip before he could stop it.

"Chi-Chi and I haven't which is why we were wondering if we could visit her. You know, to see if anything is wrong?" Goku scratched the back of his head, a common thing he did when he was nervous or in trouble.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"Just enough to know the status of her well being" _And about why she didn't tell us she was pregnant._ Goku fought to roll his eyes at his Prince. Vegeta had his whole attention on him and Goku swore that Vegeta could have read his mind with that stare.

"You will leave as now. I want a full report on why that blasted woman hasn't sent us any new ideas or prototypes. If you can't make her answer then you will bring her alien ass to Planet Vegeta and I will personally ask _nicely_." He knew being nice was not his forte. Yes he would _try _to ask her nicely but his version of nice is smashing things and making ill-threats that he wouldn't keep. If she was some common alien, and not his woman, he would blaster her to the other dimension, no questions asked.

"Great! I'll let Chi-Chi know!" Goku wanted to sound excited and look excited but he was having trouble with it. Somewhere along the line, he knew something happened to Bulma. He couldn't tell Vegeta about it because he didn't have proof that something happened. Bulma could have just sent the kids to Vegeta because she wanted them to meet their father but there was no note, no way of letting Vegeta know who they are.

"Kakarrot, tell me if she's…okay." Vegeta turned his back to his comrade which was a replacement for 'his friend' because he would never admit it out loud or to anyone. Vegeta walked out of the room with his trademark scowl on his face. As much as he hated asking that, he had to know about his blue haired woman.

**X~:~X**

**5 Days Later…**

The spaceship entered Earth's atmosphere, its roaring engines created a gust of wind that blew away the different color of leafs. The ship landed on an open meadow that was not far from the Brief's home. The engines decreased their growls as the power was turned off. The landing was soft and perfect. The ship was huge that it took up most of the space from the meadow; the etched logo of the Royal family from Planet Vegeta gleamed in the center front of the ship.

Greenery was spread throughout the area giving out Earth's natural beauty. Trees were tall and majestic with their bark giving each different character as well as their leaves. Some trees had red leaves, others had yellow, orange, and a light faded green. It was clear what season it was. The natural wind blew to the side carrying little pieces of debris with it, it flew a few feet from the ship then twirled around creating a small wind vortex, and it lasted only a few seconds before it dissipated.

Goku, his family, and the twins walked out of the craft and into the lonely meadow. Goku and his mate scanned the area and found no wild life nearby. It was quiet and the only sound that was auditable was the whispers of the wind, the soft clapping of the leaves, and of broken leaves that they stepped on. Gohan took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the air from his home planet even though he was only one year old when he and his family left to Planet Vegeta he had plenty of memories of Earth which he treasured till this day. Goten stayed close to his mother unsure of what to make of the sweet light oxygen that smelled delicious to him.

The twin's eyes blew right out of their sockets.

They knew this place.

They were home.

The twins looked at each other and held each other's hand without breaking eye contact. Their tails tightly around their waists, they turned to face the wall of trees that separated them from the place their mother once called 'home'.

"Okay guys, everyone stay close together- Bra, Trunks!" Goku called out to the set of twins that wasted no time and darted through the meadow, past the barrier of trees. Being their age, they were really quick on their toes. Goku and his family powered up and followed the twins calling out to them. The trees that they passed fused into only smudges like on a canvas every color blended with each other.

They went to a halt when Bra and Trunks stood still as stone. Goku was going to open his mouth but turned to his wife when she let out a gasp. He turned his attention to the compound and his body went stiff.

Before him, the Brief's house was in ruins.

Walls had holes that were blasted through some were completely destroyed and others stood tall but had huge chips from blasts that left dark soot marks. In several walls had black soot imprints of human shape shadows, somewhere still others were in a crouching position, on one wall had a single hand print close to the door frame implying that someone was trying to get away from whatever it was. Blood decorated the walls from every direction. Rubble was everywhere; cables were dead from years with no power.

The dome seemed it was on the verge of collapsing but it held itself with unseen strength. The top of the dome had openings from all sides that let in the light rays of the sun inside into the unknown of the building.

Chi-Chi covered her youngest son's eyes from the destruction, tears had already left marks on her face as she didn't want to believe that this was happening while Goku powered up and took flight. He felt anger surrounding his heart as he saw the city he once protected with the Z Fighters had fallen. Everything was gone. Buildings where completely destroyed, cars were on their backs, glass and concrete splattered all over the city. Nothing was saved from the destruction. He didn't recognize this Earth. Gohan had no words to stay as he felt his memories of luscious Earth shatter by what he was seeing.

The place they once called home was utterly gone.

Bra and Trunks slowly began to move again, heading towards the Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi and her two sons followed the twins inside. The mother of two watched the twins, who were in a trance; make their way to the center of the dome home.

The center of the, that was lit up by the light from above, made Chi-Chi force down the cry and sob that crawled its way from her throat to her lips. She clamped her hands to her mouth, muffling her cries. Gohan froze in mid-step, Goten watched with a worried expression. He didn't like how his mother or his brother, like that. It scared him.

A pile of bodies were piled high, all where nothing but bones and dust. Many skulls had broken off from their limbs and scattered throughout the room. Trunks and Bra did not stop and stare at the skeletons that where in the center of the room. They went around it letting their memories guide, from years ago, them to a skeleton couple; they held their hands even through the times that passed. Bra sat down next to one while Trunks took the side of the other.

Bra took one of slim, female-ish, bony hand gently not wanting to break it. Her little fingers traced each finger then placed hand back down. Bra laid down close the skeleton carefully not to disturb its place. She looked up at her brother who was on his knees remembering their faces through his memories that he had of the couple. He remembered the female having the most colorful yellow hair, reminded him of the sun, her features were youthful despite her age; she always had a smile on her lips. The other body he saw purple short hair, like his, and years of hard work had made it known on his features. He could recall the little wrinkles he had from nonstop work. The image of the couple started to fade when he looked down at their chest. Both had a hole where their heart would have been.

"Grandpa, Grandma, we are back." Trunks whispered but it was no use. They were gone to another place which he hoped was better than here.

Gohan was the first to break away from the pile of bodies and made his way to the twins. Chi-Chi followed after with Goten closely behind her.

"Oh no…" Chi-Chi felt another wave of tears and sobs constricting her chest.

"Mom what happened here?" Gohan asked letting his tears escape.

"I don't know." Chi-Chi whispered to her son, wiping her tears away.

Without a word Trunks and Bra got up and walked to an opening on one of the walls. There they saw Goku coming towards them with an unknown expression. He knelt down to their level.

"You two need to start talking." He said in the nicest way he could manage but failed. There was anger in his tone. Without a warning he grabbed one of their arms locking them in place so they wouldn't run. The twins glanced each other, changing their expressions every once in a while. Bra's eyes finally showed emotion when Trunks gave her a soft hesitated, nod. She shook her head. No she can't go back there. She had managed to hold herself together as her little head was pounded with memories. What Goku was asking them was painful. They had to relive it all over again. They had to not only relive it but also _tell_ him what happened. Their bodies shook as they started to let their memories appear in their mind.

"Goku… I don't think it's the right time for them." Chi-Chi said. She knew the children were having trouble on telling them. Forcing them wouldn't work.

"No it's the perfect time!" He snapped at his mate. Goten and Gohan flinched at the anger that was vibrating through their father.

"Tell us what happened!" He asked again. The children didn't like being yelled at. It reminded them of a green man looking alien with long braided hair yelling at them to stop their crying. The endless beatings and abuse they endured came back to them full force.

_Bra and Trunks were huddled together hidden in a closet of their mother's bedroom; Trunks hid Bra's face in his chest while he watched in horror as his mother was being beaten. The man that was hovering over his mother was very tall and dare he say it, handsome. He could have passed as a human if it wasn't for his green color of skin. He wore a royal armor suit that was colored yellow and white with a hint of purple outline. His fists kept rising in the air then coming back down striking down the woman below him. _

_She tried to fight him off her but no to avail. _

_She didn't scream out because she knew that was what he wanted. To beg for her life, to beg for him to stop, but she didn't. _

_They were both unaware of the two babes hiding in the master closet watching and hearing everything. _

"_This would be a lot fun if you just scream for me!" He grabbed her neck, bringing her bruised face to his perfect one. Bulma smirked through her beaten features and spat her blood on to face. _

"_You little whore!" He cried out as his perfect face was ruined by the blood. It only increased his anger. He went back to the battered woman. He was jealous of her beauty. No matter how many times he beat her to the brink of death, her beauty was still present. He wanted her natural beauty. Since he couldn't have it, might as well ruin it, in every way possible. Another thing that bothered him was that his Lord kept her safe locked in her room with her brats. Which reminded him, where are they? _

"_If you won't scream for me," He grabbed the blue haired woman from the roots of her hair pulling her off the ground and into the air. "I'll find those little brats of yours and have fun with both of them." Bulma tensed and began scratching his arm and growled at him. _

"_You won't lay a finger on them Zarbon." She said through her bloodied mouth, "Your Lord would be very displeased knowing you're paying me such visits." _

"_He won't know it was me. All I have to do is put the blame on someone else and let them take the fall." The man, who was named Zarbon, grinned. His eyes wondered down the woman's body and felt a sudden rush. She was welt built, he noticed, through the jeans and bloodied t-shirt. His eyes wondered around her body, undressing her with his eyes. Trunk wanted to look away but couldn't. He saw his mother being thrown to the bed and the man climbed on top of her. He wished that the closet wasn't facing the bed. Anything but that…_

"_Don't fight me bitch! I kill you who will protect those runts?" Zarbon smirked. "You will give yourself to me and I'll leave your brats alone. So please be a good girl and let me have fun. I promise you will too." _

_He sensed his mother's panic as she was being beaten again but this time also being undressed in a most violent way ever. He saw pieces of her clothing being thrown in every direction. He finally closed his eyes buried his head into his sisters blue locks. He heard the bed squeaking as the two bodies moved. _

"_I love your skin, it's so… beautiful." _

"_Look at me whore! Oh can you feel that, can you feel how hard it is? It can't wait to be in you." _

"_You're so warm, so tasty."_

_The twins heard the monster groaned and their mother's ki spiked violently and whispered in a horse tone, "No don't." _

Bra let out cry, one of her hands went up her hair violently while her brother let out a hiss. Their eyes were open but they weren't seeing Goku but the rest of the memory play through their eyes.

"Tell me or else!" Goku shouted at them.

"Goku…Please" Chi-Chi cried out in frustration. She didn't like how he was yelling at them. He was scaring them, his sons, and her.

"Or else what?" Bra's little girlish voice spoke with a soft tone. It was evident she was scared but her anger kept her from backing away and cowering behind her brother. "Don't hurt us please! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"GOKU STOP THIS PLEASE! YOU'RE SCARING US!" Chi's screech brought Goku out of his anger. The tall man looked at everyone and saw fear in his son's eyes, his wife's, Bra, and anger from Trunks.

"I'm sorry." The man sighed. He didn't mean to lose it and scare them. Hell the children had been through hell and he could have made it worse for them to trust him.

"My mom called out for help to some guy named Vegeta." Trunks finally spoke his glare slowly making its way into the young boy's features. "She was so sure that he'd help us. She spoke highly about him and we even hoped that he'd come and safe the day. She even said he was our…father." He glanced down at his sister who was just quiet.

"She was a fool. He didn't come. He said that the alliance was over and that what happened to Earth was now her problem, not his. We have no father. We refuse to believe it. He is to blame for what happened to us. He caused our pain, our mother's…WE HATE HIM! " His whole body shook as each word slipped out. He hated his 'father' just as much as the animals that took turns causing them pain to his sister, to his mother, and to him.

"VEGETA!" Goku roared out in anger.

His yell echoed through the dead silent city.

**X~:~X**

**Another 5 Days Later…**

The trip back was quiet and unpleasant for everyone. Chi-Chi took her boys to their room, putting them to bed while Bra and Trunks stayed in the living room. They sat on the spacious couch, quietly enjoying each other's company. They felt a little at ease now that they were back at Planet Vegeta. They still had no idea what the planet was called nor who ruled it. They were kept in the dark about that information fearing that they would try to escape or worse try something stupid.

It was evident that they hated their father and no one wanted to find out what they would do if they knew that their father was the Prince of the planet.

Goku had told Chi-Chi not to tell them where they were till they talked with Vegeta. They were going to wait a few months till Goku talked with the Prince due to the fact he had to get himself in order. If he saw Vegeta, he knew he would be the living shit out of him and ask him why he did what he did.

_What are we going to do?_ Chi-Chi said when Goku pulled her to the side. They eyed Trunks and Bra in the distance. Bra was bothering Trunks by poking him like a sister would do.

_We…we still have to tell Vegeta about them_. Goku sighed. _I don't want to but he's still their father._

_Goku, we just found out that HE got rid of the alliance with Earth when it was attacked! It was HIS fault that all this happened! _Chi-Chi cried out in her head. She couldn't believe her mate was still thinking on handing them down to their father, Prince of Pain.

_Chi-Chi, I was thinking when we were coming back here and I don't think he would do that. He loves Bulma. _Goku took his wife's hand in his.

_Yeah right! He loves her so much that he let her perish on Earth!_ Chi-Chi pulled her hand out of grip in anger.

_Please just come with me when we take Trunks and Bra to meet him. If anything happens we will take the first ship out of the planet. _

_Goku, I don't want to believe that she's… She's not…right? _Chi-Chi was pulled into a gently hug and this time she didn't push away from him. She needed his comfort now. She refused to believe her friend was gone from this world.

_She's not Chi, she's somewhere out there waiting for us to find her._ Goku gave her a sad smile trying to believe his own words.

_I hope so… So when do we do it?_

_Let's give it a week. When this week ends, we will take Bra and Trunks to Vegeta. _

_What if they hate us for keeping this from them? _Chi-Chi didn't want that to happen. The two children had been through so much even though they haven't spoken of it; she felt they had just begun on trusting them. She would hate to lose it and making them close up again.

_I'm sure they will come to realize that it was for their own good._ Goku didn't want to lose the children. He grew to love them as his own in the past few days. _We also have to find out who attacked Earth and took Bulma. We can't do it all by ourselves. We need Vegeta's help too. With his power he can find anything about anyone. I'm sure he can find Bulma._

Chi-Chi nodded slowly, agreeing with her husband. She wanted to believe Vegeta's innocence but she never liked the guy to begin with so it was going to take a while for her to accept the possibility that he had nothing to do with it. The children had to be wrong about Vegeta…right?

"Let's put the kids asleep." Goku spoke out loud giving Chi a warm smile. She sighed, returning the smile. The couple went up to Trunks and Bra who were wrestling with each other on the ground. They were throwing blows after blows but purposely missing each other or blocking. It wasn't violent in any way. It was almost like they were playing to keep their minds busy.

"Hey kids time for bed!" Chi-Chi smiled down on them. The twins stopped, staring at them strangely.

"We don't need a bed time!" Bra stuck out her tongue while Trunks smirked.

"You will be living with us for a while and you will follow our house rules young lady." Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips. The little fight over bed time lasted only a few minutes before Bra gave up with smiles and laughter.

The twins were in their room waiting patiently till they knew everyone was sleeping. They sat up on the bed and stared out at the two moons that lit up the outside world.

"Do you think we will find momma?" Bra whispered to her brother.

"I hope so Bra." Trunks sighed. "We first have to find out if she's alive, then where she is. Once we know that we can rescue her!"

"What is she's…gone in heaven with Grandma and Grandpa?" Bra's whispered died as she spoke. Trunks turned to his sister and gave her a death glare.

"She's not dead! She's one of the strongest people we know. She's out there Bra somewhere waiting for us to find her." Trunks poked his sister's nose and lay back on the bed. In seconds he fell asleep leaving Bra the only one up.

"Momma we will find each other soon! I know it." Bra smiled brightly gaining hope on finding her mother. She knew that her brother and she weren't going to give up. They will be a family again soon…someday.

**X~:~X**

_Chapter three will be posted probably next week (I hope) ^^u  
Next chapter we will speed up time and the meeting with Trunks and Bra with their father will happen!  
How will the Prince handle the news?  
Most important question is…  
Where's Bulma? O.o  
R&R!  
Peace!  
~Eve_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Forget**

_I know I kind a made Trunks and Bra speak a little mature than they should be since they are only 3 years old. But remember that they are part half Saiyan and human.  
I made them mature a little faster despite their age because of what they been through.  
Reasons why I wanted them to talk like real three year olds because they were scared and when they get more comfortable they talk a bit more mature.  
I'm sorry if it confused any of you!_

**Chapter 3**

**One Week later**

_Beep… Beep… BEEP…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Prince Vegeta growled at the annoying ring from his scouter. He was just about to enjoy a little sleep after having some rough 'play' with his future Queen once he made his father step down from the throne. The woman next to him who was also growled from the ringing, she tossed to the other side putting her back in front of Vegeta. He felt his eye brow twitch when the blasted ringing kept singing its horrible tune.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Vegeta placed his arm on his face, dreading the sound as it started to agitate him to no end. He hoped that it would stop ringing. He hoped that whoever it was would leave him alone and contact his father or anyone BUT him.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"WHAT!" Vegeta finally answered. Pure rage was audible through the line; he smirked when he heard the man from the other side gulped in fear.

"P-Prince, Kakarrot has returned from his mission! He's not alone. He brought guests." The Saiyan on the other hand said through a shaky tone. The poor Saiyan lost a bet on notifying the Prince that his second in command was back. Everyone in the Palace knew where he was and _what_ he was doing due to the fact that _everyone_ could hear it.

"I'll be there in a few." He answered and ended the call. He felt his body gain a sudden burst of energy and shot up from the bed. The woman next to him sighed then leaned against her elbows not bothering on covering her naked chest.

"Kumiko get your ass up and get dress." Vegeta shoved his armor back on from the ground. The woman, Kumiko, stretched her body like a feline before she got up from the bed and did what she was told.

"Who was it that called you my Prince?" She pulled her hair into a high pony tail, her back still facing her fiancé. Vegeta couldn't help but to stare at her naked back side. She was tone and had a perfect tan from top to bottom. Her hair had a tinge of red hue through her black locks of hair. Her shoulder blades popped out when she gave one final stretched to the air. Her tail swung softly from side to side.

"Kakarrot came back from his mission." He answered matter-a-fact. His mate stopped midway on putting on her clothing and turned her head to the side to stare at him.

"What mission?" She already knew what mission and it angered to no end but she had to hear it from him.

"Check on the human wench." He muttered under his breath like it was something he shouldn't have done. He didn't say it because he cared what Kumiko thought, it was because he didn't want to admit it that he still cared about her, his woman, the only woman that filled his life with life and purity that he lacked ever since his mother died when he was a child. He headed out the door, not bothering on waiting for his mate to finish dressing.

The hallways of the Palace were semi quiet, with the occasional servant passing by to clean up or to do whatever they do. The throne room was a walk but Vegeta need it, to think things through. He hoped that Kakarrot brought the woman with him (not that he'd admit it). What if it wasn't? Nonsense! It had to be his woman…wait can he even call her as _his_? He was about to marry someone else and be King. Does he still have the right to claim her?

Questions such as these plagued Vegeta's mind as he kept walking down the long stretched hallways as he made his way to the throne room. If she was here… what would he say? 'Hey it's been three years since we last saw each other…so what have you been up to?' Vegeta growled at himself for thinking such scenarios also that he was nervous. He couldn't help but feel his heart racing a bit just the thought of the woman who he told that will always protect and…love. What is love?

He remembered when the words slipped out of the female, 'I love you'. It was way to show the other person how much you mean to them but it troubled him when he couldn't say those words back to her because he grew up believing that emotions like love were a disgrace and weak. No one on Planet Vegeta knew how to love or so what he was taught to believe but over the years he noticed that in his people there was such thing as love even though it was shown differently than on Earth. On Earth you can easily say it out loud and express it with a gift such as chocolates, flowers, or strawberries (that his-the woman enjoyed so much). On Planet Vegeta it was shown in the simplest of kindness or in behind doors.

When Vegeta glanced up, he had stopped in front of the door; his heart never skipped a beat despite how fast it was going. He scowled at how he was acting.

_Moment of truth…_ he said in his mind when he pushed both doors to revealed Kakarrot and his mate. A vein popped out of the side of Vegeta's head. Where was his-the woman? He walked passed their bowed form as he stopped in front of them then they stood up when their Prince acknowledged them. What kind of game where they playing at?

"Where is she?" He asked in a calm voice which was not Vegeta like to them. Chi-Chi tried her best not to give him a piece of her mind or better yet beat it to him. How dare he act so calm like he didn't know?

"Earth has been attacked and Bulma is missing." Goku's tone was cold but collected. He didn't want to beat around the bush like he usually did when something didn't go how Vegeta wanted. He wanted to do more than just flat out tell him his dear friend is missing. The couple felt Vegeta's anger and energy shoot through the roof of the room.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" He roared, in an instant Vegeta's hand lashed out and grabbed Goku's throat and brought him closer. Vegeta's eyes were two black angry dark seas that would have sent a shiver down Goku's spine if he wasn't pissed off himself. Goku shot a look at Chi-Chi who was ready to pounce on the Prince. The woman planted her feet to the ground but found it hard to do so.

"I'm not lying, Vegeta! Bulma is missing and everyone on Earth is GONE!" Goku shouted at the shorter man, who only tightened his grip like a snake constricting its body against its prey.

"How can it be possible?" Vegeta growled, "Earth is under my protection!"

"I don't know how it slipped by you but Earth is as good as gone." Goku's anger was slipping into his tone but he didn't try to pry his Prince's hand off him.

"Where's the woman? Did she perish?"

"No Vegeta she's not dead. She's alive and but whatever attacked Earth, took Bulma." Chi-Chi spoke out. Vegeta turned his fiery attention to the Human who could now be the last Human ever…_No she's alive!_ He growled and then released Goku from his death grip. The young man ran his hand on his neck and glared at the man.

"There's something else." Goku started but the doors opened and Kumiko walked towards Vegeta and stood by his side. Both, Goku and Chi-Chi, stood their ground not bowing at the woman who entered. Kumiko's eyes burned with anger as they openly showed their disrespect towards her. Once she's Queen, she'll put them through hell.

"If the woman is missing why should it matter?" Kumiko said not caring that they knew she overheard the conversation. "It's not like we benefited from her existence." She rolled her eyes. Vegeta wanted to kill something or someone and Kumiko was making her way to number one on his kill list.

"She is of great importance to our success!" Vegeta roared once more at the woman. Kumiko winced as she was being yelled at like a kid. "If you open that mouth one more time, so help me woman I will kill you where you stand!" he threatened her. The soon to be Queen shook with fear and kept quiet…for the time being.

"How do you know she's alive?" Vegeta went back to the previous conversation. Goku and Chi-Chi exchanged glances, quickly had an exchange of words through their bond debating whether to announce the other surprise to Vegeta.

"You see… Remember that space pod that landed few weeks ago?" Goku started when he saw Vegeta gave an invisible nod, he continued, "There was something in the space pod." Then he paused.

"Out with it!" Vegeta seethed. He was getting impatient on how long the clown was taking.

"Chi-Chi, can you bring them?" Goku said to his wife softly. The human hesitated before leaving the room. The room was quiet for a mire minute when Chi-Chi came back with two children following behind her.

Bra and Trunks were in awe as they stared at how big the room was. The ceiling so high that they knew it had to have touched the sky. They turned their attention to the adults that were in the room staring at them as they walked behind their surrogate mother. Bra was wearing a yellow summer dress that reached her knees with matching sandals exposing her tiny toes. Her hair was loose; her bangs were slightly apart enough for her to see in front of her. Trunks wore a black t-shirt with matching small stretchable jeans. His eyes were cold and far too mature for his baby features. He had a scowl on his features that resembled the man who he was walking towards too.

Kumiko lip's twitched in horror and anger, a dangerous hiss passed through her lips as she saw the two children making their way. Just staring at them, it was clear on who the father and mother was. Anger burned through her soul knowing she was bested by a human…by a _weak_ human!

"What is this?" Vegeta stared at the children who stopped when Chi-Chi stopped. She pushed Trunks and Bra in front of her so Vegeta could get a better look at them.

"Your kids, Vegeta." Chi answered. Trunks and Vegeta's eyes flew wide open at the news mirroring their facial expressions while Bra stared at the woman next to her father. Her dark ocean eyes glared, that resembled her mother's, at the woman. The woman next to her father reeked of him and he of her. The happy child slowly let her whole body fill with anger that she didn't think it was possible for her.

"What are you playing at?!" Vegeta screamed. "How can those…_half-breeds _be mine? I would NEVER disgrace my race by creating such _undesired creatures!_"

Trunks and Bra stood their ground as their 'father' stepped closer to them and grabbed them by their necks pulling them closer to him aka to get a better look at them in his book. Goku and Chi-Chi froze at how Vegeta grabbed his kids and at his words. Chi's motherly instincts kicked in and lunged at him but was held back by her husband. She glared at Goku but the man nodded his head as if saying _if anything happens I'll take care of it._

Kumiko crossed her arms with a smirk, pleased that her Prince was going to dispose of the unwanted garbage, which meant she still had a chance to get pregnant and produce and heir. When accomplished that, then she had him.

Bra's eyes grew tenfold seeing her father that her mother spoke with a smile and love in her eyes, holding her in a deadly grip. She remembered how her mother would tell him how gentle he was and how respectable man he was. He was the Prince that brought her gifts, protected her from danger, and loved her. Now the image of the man her mother planted in her little brain was crushed. This man was not her father or the man she was thought to believe.

Trunk's felt his sister's distress and let out a feral grow at the man who held them. His hands went up to Vegeta's hand and tried to get the man's hand off him but found it no use. He was still young and his power level was nowhere near Vegeta's. It angered him that he wasn't strong to protect his sister or that he couldn't have protected his mother from those monsters. If only he was stronger! If only he was _older_!

Vegeta was shocked and angry well, he was more angry than shocked or was it the other way around? He didn't know but at that moment he let the one emotion that he was comfortable to take over…anger. He saw how Trunks looked at him with hatred with a glare. He had his features, no doubt about that. The coloring of his hair and eyes were from his-the woman. There was no denying that his first two heirs were…half-breeds something that was forbidden for a Royal to have.

Creating such beings could bring uproar to the palace and unnecessary arguments from his father that's if he found out. The only thing he could do was either one: get rid of them, two: send them away to a far way planet banished, or three: keep them the only thing that resembled what he and the woman had few years ago and go through whatever his father or anyone brings him. He could protect them, give them their status.

As he thought of his options, he wasn't aware that he was holding the delicate necks of his children or that he tighten his grip.

"VEGETA" Chi-Chi cried out the man, she had enough of Goku standing there doing nothing. "Stop it! You're hurting them!"

"You do not order my Prince! He is doing the right thing on disposing the mistakes he made with the human slut!" Kumiko growled, annoyed that the human was trying to stop Vegeta from killing the babes. She appeared in an instant in front of Chi-Chi and slapped her hard; her fine nails raked themselves on Chi-Chi's soft skin. Chi-chi's head flew to the side by the force of the slap but quickly recovered.

Goku's eyes widen in anger as his body went to attack the female who attacked his mate, he was quickly punched in his stomach too hard that doubled over gasping for air. In that one punch he felt the force of it hit every part of him inside and out. Chi-chi let out a screech when she tended to her injured mate, then turned to Kumiko.

In a un-lady manner, Chi tackled the soon to be Queen, to the ground throwing one of her fists directly into Kumiko's face. Kumiko powered up, threw Chi away from her, then charged at her again throwing a punch but Chi was quick to dodge once she quickly powered up. Chi went to the side of her enemy, taking hold of Kumiko's arm. In seconds Kumiko was down with Chi-Chi having her hand in a powerful, unbreakable, lock. With another burst of power Kumiko broke the lock, wrapped her legs around Chi-Chi's neck and Chi did the same.

The two women tighten their hold on each other both not wanting to lose to the other. Both had reasons to win and wanted the other to be humiliated for their loss. Kumiko couldn't bear to lose; it would humiliate her that no one would forget that she lost to a mere human…twice!

Sounds of women fighting and screeching brought Vegeta back to reality, his dark black eyes widen as he saw Trunks and Bra turning a shade of blue due to lack of oxygen. One pair of blue eyes held anger while the other held fear. He loosened his grip on both of them but kept his eyes on Bra. He felt his heart freeze. Bra's was a split image of her mother that he thought he was staring at Bulma rather than his daughter. His hands completely loosen his grip, letting the babes fall to the ground.

He watched as Bra let out a cry of fear. Tears were pouring out of her eyes; her body was shaking as she was smacked by a memory that was trigged by the man that was her father. She remembered the alien green man holding her the same exact way. Bra ran her hands through her hair screaming madly, Trunks rushed to his sister trying to bring her back.

"Momma, momma!" She cried out, her hands went to her neck. Her whole body was remembering the lack of oxygen of the handsome green hair man trying to cut off her circulation when her mother wasn't around. She remembered her brother knocked out, badly beaten, covered in blood. The memory was keeping her prisoner till she went through the whole experience all over again no matter how many times she told herself that it wasn't happening, that it was part of the past. She fought to breath, her mouth open letting out faint, desperate, breaths. Trunks did the best he could on easing his sister. He held her down so she wouldn't move and or hurt herself. He was dying inside (but didn't show it) when his sister went through her episodes of torture without a say.

Vegeta watched the scene, unsure of what to do. It's not like every day he woke up on seeing a child having some sort of attack, or that she was his daughter. He stood there watching the boy-his son-with a calm expression. He saw the little boy cooing his sister trying to break the spell she was in like what h-the woman use to do to him when he had his share of nightmares… Something inside his heart, tighten.

"Don't hurt me!" She managed to let out fully. Her eyes were open but again she wasn't seeing Trunks or the Palace but the monster. Vegeta let out a growl. He stepped forward towards the twins ignoring the death glare and a growl from his son (which was in no comparison to his father's), took Bra in his hands.

The fighting women who were now clutching each other's necks and the man trying to catch his breath, head's shot up with the sound of flesh being smacked. The little girl's cries immediately stopped. Trunk's eyes grew ten times as big when he saw his father slapped his baby sister but in a way was thankful that she was brought out of her trance then glared at the man. Bra's blue orbs locked with her father's as she mentally thanked him despite the stinging sensation that the two bright pinkish color finger print on her cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" King Vegeta barged through the room seeing two brats and one of them being slapped by his son, a human and his son's bride-to-be webbed in a death lock, and Vegeta's right hand man on the floor. Has everyone gone mad?

"My King!" Kumiko pushed Chi-Chi away from her and tried her best to fix herself up but failed miserably.

"Leave here old man this doesn't concern you!" Vegeta growled, clutching Bra close to him, protectively, without realizing it. The young child's eyes grew big but not from fear but from shock a ghost smile appeared on her tiny lips.

"If it concerns you then it does me!" The King shouted at his son. King Vegeta carefully looked at the children one by one and let out a growl that send a shiver on everyone's back except for his son. "What on Vegeta did you do?" he calmly asked. A calm King Vegeta was rare and everyone expected the worse.

"Are they yours?" The King asked and Prince Vegeta gave him no answer. The King glared, deep, shallow breathes where breathed in and out from his nose…bad sign. His eyes read death…bad sign. The King's body shook…a VERY bad sign.

"Come here boy!" He ordered the little boy who shook off his hear and walked forward to the King with a trademark scowl that ran in the family. King Vegeta picked up the boy from the back of his collar none too gently. Their eyes battled out with each other till one lost but it wasn't clear on whom. The King smirked. He turned his focused, still holding Trunks by his collar, to the little girl who his son held. "Hand her here." He stretched out his hand towards his son.

Goku and Chi-Chi lost their color from their faces. They didn't know what the King would do. Would he kill them? They knew half-breeds born from Royal blood where an abomination and the King made them think that he was a believer of that.

Vegeta hesitated but did not disobey his father. King Vegeta grabbed Bra the same way causing the girl to squeal on how high she was from the ground and how her dress slid up.

"AH! LET ME GO!" Bra screamed. Due to the closeness she was from the King, the young half-breed took advantage of it. With all the power she gathered, she brought her feet high, twisted her body in a manner, sending a strong and powerful kick.

If the room wasn't silent enough now it was dead silent. The King dropped both kids trying to get back his balance from the kick. Goku felt his mate close on fainting, he held her close to his body just in case she did. Vegeta's body was smacked with unimaginable pride. His woman birthed two powerful children. It gave him even more respect to the woman that she had the strength to bare two healthy Saiyan babes. Kumiko's body went stiff on how powerful the girl was but then relaxed knowing that laying a hand on the King was sudden death.

"You jerk! You never, EVER, pick up a lady like that!" Bra screamed at the older man. She pulled down her dress back to its original length. Her eyes burned with anger.

King Vegeta turned his head to his granddaughter and grandson. He started to laugh.

Everyone looked at each other in utter shock. The King…was laughing? What the hell was this day, surprise Prince Vegeta day? If it was the Prince was not informed. The King picked up both the twins and smirked (his version of smiling but no one knows about it).

"I'll go show them their rooms." He said, carrying the two bundles of joys in his arms. Everyone's mouths dropped at the King's statement.

"MY KING!" Kumiko cried, "They are _half-breeds!_ They are abominations! They will bring misfortune to our people!" As the Saiyan woman went on her rant, King Vegeta placed Trunks on his shoulder which the young boy climbed on with no questions asked.

"Shut your fucking mouth you wench!" The King roared. "You speak ill of _my_ family one more time I will break off the engagement of my son with you."

"My king they-"

"THEY have MY blood! Royal blood!"

"Your people… The rules!"

"I AM KING! I can change the rules if I see fit! You are nothing to me to tell me what I should and should not do. As for _my_ people, they will tough it out." He roared at the woman who shrunk in her place.

With that the King left with Trunks and Bra leaving a very confused and shocked people behind. Prince Vegeta never got a chance to say what he wanted to say but was left with his tongue tied in his mouth. He of all people was shocked on how his father was very…accepting. What the fuck happen to the father he grew up with? Did he just wake him and say to himself 'Gee I'm going to turn a 180'? The Prince shook his head not understanding his father's motives one bit.

"Kakarrot… bring your mate. We have to finish this conversation somewhere else." Vegeta said as he left the throne room. Goku carried an already fainted Chi-Chi in his arms. Kumiko let out a banshee cry knowing her chances on over throwing the Vegeta's of power now lowered at an alarming rate. She had to get rid of the slut's brats and get herself knocked up by the Prince soon because if it's later then it'd be too late…

She powered up and took the sky leaving behind a shattered window in the room.

**X~:~X**

**On a Planet far, far, far away from Planet Vegeta**

A woman had her hands tied above her head, her body weak from the beatings and the fact that she hadn't had a meal in days. Her head was leaning against her upper arm; her eyes were trying to force themselves open. She was afraid to sleep, not wanting to be swept away by death. Her hair was covered with sweat, untamed, and had grime that made her natural blue turn an ugly greenish color. She wore a tattered shirt that barely covered her chest and a pair of torn shorts that looked on the verge of giving way and falling off.

Her back was bruised and cut in many directions each had different definitions from different objects that were used on her from day one till now. Her lips were capped to an extreme that each time she moved her lips the flake-like skin would break and bleed. Her knees almost touched the ground when her legs gave way; the only thing that kept her up was her chained hands to the room of one of the castle's torture chambers.

The door opened and entered an alien woman who was white as snow, with purple coloring around her eye lids and on top of her hairless head. She had a thick but perfect tail that was just as tall as her. She looked like a lizard-humanoid. The female lizard-humanoid, reached out and touched the beaten woman's cheek.

"My dear…what did you do?" She whispered to the other female.

"Z-Z-ar-bon…" The beaten female whispered and with that the other female knew what she meant. The Ice-jin female let out a vicious growl.

"Did he rape you?" The alien asked the human not once thinking on what the human thought.

"T-tried, I stabbed him." The human felt her head fall back but it was caught by the Ice-jin's cool and extremely gentle hands.

"Is he dead?" The human whimpered at the Ice-jin's question which mean no. The other female felt anger course through her petite form, she should have killed Zarbon when she had the chance.

"K-Katiyana…" The beaten woman spoke through heavy breaths, "Did they make it?" Katiyana shook her head at the other woman, her lizard-like hands wrapped themselves around her slender waist.

"They made it." She smiled at the other woman, "They are alive, Bulma."

"Good…I can finally die in piece." With that Bulma let herself go into the darkness.

Katiyana's eyes shot wide open at the woman's words; she caught Bulma after she freed her from her confinements. Katiyana shook Bulma, calling out her name several times but Bulma didn't respond.

"Wake up Bulma!" She screamed but it was no use. Katiyana started to feel Bulma's ki disappearing with each second, she gathered the human in her arms, and flew to the nearest healing tank which was on the other side of the castle in Katiyana's room. "Don't you dare die on me!"

In less than one minute, Katiyana placed Bulma the tank just in time. As Bulma lay asleep in the tank, Princess Katiyana guarded her room like a hawk. She wasn't going to let _anyone_ enter her room. It was dangerous helping her father's slaves from death. The Princess Ice-jin didn't agree what her father, King Frieza, did but not till she got stronger and killed him, she had no power to change anything.

For now, she would protect her father's slaves no matter what even if it meant her death.

"I need to be Queen." Katiyana whispered to herself while staring at the blue haired beauty in her tank.

**Author's Note:**

_What did you guys think of this chapter?  
I wanted to make King Vegeta a good person in this fic because I want him to be a great grandfather to Trunks and Bra.  
One more chapter before I turn Trunks and Bra to full on adults!  
What will happen next?  
Wait and see till next time!_

_~Eve_


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Forget**

**Author's Note: **  
Why do I want Bra and Trunks to grow up fast?  
My first answer was because at first I wanted them to find their mother ASAP!  
Bulma is in danger and needs her family!  
Now that I think about it I think it's a good thing if I slow down a bit for several reasons.  
But I want to thank everyone who commented!  
It really means a lot to me!

Now let's continue on with the show!

Oh and I forgot to write this in the last chapter:

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ! All rights belong to Akira Toriyama!**

**Chapter Four**

**Three years later…**

Trunks growled at his opponent who was five times his size, he was extremely tall Saiyan who was one of the few top Elites of King Vegeta's army. The Elite was having a hard time keeping up with the young six year old. Trunks gave everything he had in his training; he knew that he had to get stronger. The stronger he could get the better chance he had on protecting the people he loved. Three years on living on Planet Vegeta taught him and his sister many things about their other half.

The young boy landed a few effective punches into the Elite's abdomen as he disappeared and reappeared quickly that the other Saiyan only saw him as a hazy image. The moment, the Elite was backing up to get away from the young child, Trunks reappeared slamming his tiny but strong leg against his opponent. The Elite howled in pain when he felt the force of the kick shock through his body and a single crack of a bone was muffled by the tissue and muscle that surrounded it. The giant fell to his knees howling like a wounded animal, his tail swinging viciously at every direction.

Trunks stood a good few feet away from the man and charged at him full speed. Before the Elite could recover, Trunks pulled his tight fist back and brought it to the Saiyan's face. The sheer force caused the jaw to dislocate and knocked out the Saiyan out cold.

The young boy powered down and stared down at the man. He spat at the fallen man and gave him a kick for good measure.

"You did well boy." King Vegeta's voice broke through young kid's anger. Trunks fired up eyes glanced up to see his grandfather staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. His grandfather was the only man Trunks felt that truly cared about him and his sister. The moment he saw his grandfather and how he protected them, he knew that Bra and him were safe. As long as their grandfather was around no one dared on laying a finger on them or speak ill about their mother. But of course there were Saiyans like the unconscious bastard who took opportunity to call the twin's mother a whore and a witch who entranced their Prince to lay with her and bare two monsters.

Bra was right behind her grandfather in Saiyan armor. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with a red hair band holding back a few strands of hair. Her dark blue eyes went to her brother then at the man who was knocked out cold. In the years, she got over her past bit by bit, but every once in a while she would have her episodes in her sleep. Neither King Vegeta nor their father knew of what happened. For the three years the twins kept quiet about what happened to Earth or of their mother. It was a subject they weren't ready to neither touch nor talk about it.

"What happened?" Bra asked while making her way over to the unconscious figure.

"He insulted mother." Trunks said through his teeth, anger still very evident in his tone and eyes. Bra's lips curled up as she growled at the man who was long gone. She walked on top of the man and stomped her feet as she walked on top of him crushing a few ribs to get to her brother.

"And you carried out the punishment like a true Royal." King Vegeta walked over to his grandchildren and made a face at his soldier. "Get him out of here." The King ordered two fellow soldiers that watched the whole thing. Without much of hint of hesitation the two dragged the other Saiyan to the infirmary, a dark trail of blood smeared on to the ground as they carried him away.

"Grandpa, why don't you hate us? I mean no one likes us why do you?" Bra looked up at her grandfather who showed a shock expression. "Our…_father_" the word felt like acid on her tongue each time she said it, "hasn't said a word to us since the day he knew we existed. He said it himself that we are _undesired creatures_."

"My son is a complete idiot. That boy should really take up his responsibilities as a father and not horse around with that conniving bitch. Why I agreed on that marriage is unknown to me." King Vegeta sighed, "I don't hate you because you are my blood. Your mother was the reason why my people are here today. For that I am thankful to her and would do anything to have her by your side. She was beautiful and strong individual. She was a Saiyan at heart."

"We have no _father._" Trunks' fists clenched and unclenched as he said the word. King Vegeta knew the two children were hurting on the fact their father denied them from the gecko. He started to feel some hatred for his own son on how he decided to act. King Vegeta thought that his son would have been happy to know that his mating with the woman gave him two very powerful offspring but that went downhill in matter of seconds.

King Vegeta knew that his grandchildren needed their father just as much as they needed their mother.

The man ushered the children out to train for a few more hours as the kingdom got ready for a celebration.

From what he gathered from his children, today was the day of their birth.

**X~:~X**

Bulma sighed as she tried to work on her project, she had been captured for three years and none of the years had there been one ounce of peace. As time flew by, her abusers never stopped from seeking her out unless Katiyana was around, Bulma knew she shouldn't count on the protection of the Princess for too long. She knew that there would be a day when Katiyana would leave and when she returned Bulma would be on the brink of death or already dead.

The human knew that day was getting closer and could happen at any given day, which was why she had to finish up her latest project. The project was a series of different types of weapons that would kill any alien and even the strongest down to their knees. The project she was working was on a steel fishnet-look-a-like that once had an enemy trapped it would shrink to cage the enemy in place while letting a steady flow of acid from where the fishnet closed at. It would be most affected for the smaller aliens for the much bigger and stronger ones she had created few guns of mass destructions that could instantly kill them or stun them enough for her to make an escape.

The only thing that kept her going was her children. The children she had to let go in order to have kept them safe from Frieza, Zarbon, and Frieza's henchmen.

When Bulma was done with what she could for the day, she retreated to her bedroom which was linked to Katiyana's quarters for safety measures Katiyana told her. Bulma didn't mind because she knew that she could sleep a bit more without staring at her door wondering who would pay her a visit at night.

She stripped herself from her clothing and stepped into the large bath where hot water engulfed her entire being. She had a bunch of bubbles hiding her body as she lathered her body thoroughly wiping away the sweat and dirt, off her body. She couldn't bear on looking at herself naked, she was ashamed on how scarred up her body was. Each year that passed, her body earned a few permanent scars. Each of them reminded her of what happened and she just wanted to run a hot iron rod all over her back to mask them, to hide her years of torment.

"Zarbon was right. Who would want someone like me now?" Bulma whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm broken."

"No, you're not Bulma." Katiyana's soft icy voice came from the doorway but Bulma didn't look at her. The human's attention was at the bubbles that were clumped together. She heard the Ice-jin getting close till she felt her presence close to the tub.

"I was nothing to _him_." Bulma said. Katiyana knew she wasn't talking about Zarbon but at the man Bulma loved.

"That's not true." Katiyana began but was interrupted by Bulma.

"If I meant anything to him then I wouldn't be here! I would be with him and my children!" Bulma hissed out in anger. "I would be eating strawberries, with my parents, and friends!" The anger quickly left her as she thought of her parents and broke down in to a sob. Her hands covered her face hiding her tears from her only friend she had in this hell.

"I know and I'm sorry that this happened to you." Katiyana whispered, slightly hurt when she lashed at her. Katiyana knew it wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

"You want to know something?" Bulma's cries slowly died as she heard Katiyana spoke.

"What?" Bulma sulked.

"It's Trunks and Bra's birthday." The little information was passed on in a whisper and it made Bulma's very being freeze. She forgot about their birthday. A new wave of sadness, guilt, and anger towards herself hit her; the different sets of emotions kept battling it out with each other trying to win. In the end guilt had won. "What's wrong Bulma?"

"I forgot about their birthday. After all I've been through, protecting them, being beaten to death how could I have forgotten their birthday?" She broke down once more but Katiyana quickly spoke.

"Bulma they are alive and with their father! They are ALIVE because of you. You gave them the opportunity to live another year without worrying if they would die in their sleep. You gave them a chance live their lives. Soon you will be with them to celebrate the many birthdays to come!"

"I can't see them grow up. I'm stuck here in this hell, no offense. I won't be a part of their lives anymore. I'll rot here till the day I die."

"None taken, but I'm trying my best to sneak you off this hell planet but my father is keeping me in a tight leash, he doesn't want his only child to be corrupted by the 'slaves'." Katiyana growled at the word. "I won't let anything happen to you. You are my friend." The Ice-jin smiled lightly.

"Helping me will get you killed. Your 'father' has no sympathy for traitors and when he find out what you're planning who knows what he would do to you. I can't let you put yourself in danger because of me." Bulma finally looked at Katiyana and took hold of the Ice-jin's cold hand with her warm one.

"I can handle myself thank you very much. You on the other hand can't, no offense." Katiyana grinned at how red Bulma's face was getting by sheer anger. "But I can change that."

"How?" Bulma raised a blue brow at the lizard-humanoid, the anger quickly diminishing. Katiyana kept her grin on her lips.

"To begin with, you should stop feeling sorry for yourself and second, I can teach you how to fight so that way if Zarbon or anyone else wants to hurt you, you can protect yourself."

"Again _how_?"

"First you get some sleep and I'll talk about it in the morning." With that Katiyana left without uttering another word leaving the human in confusion but also with curiosity.

When Bulma got out of the tub and changed in a new pair of clothes, making her way out she saw a small box on her bed. It was a white crystallized box that had a light shade of blue glistening with the help of the lighting in the room. Bulma's finger tips touched the smooth surface, her eyes trying to make out what was inside but all she saw where many colors but there was light that was inside the box.

Opening the box, Bulma gasped at what was inside. Inside of the box was a single candle with a bow of strawberries and a picture of her children and her. She thanked Katiyana million of times for the gift. She carefully carried the box to a nearby table and took out each object outside and onto the table. She held the picture that had the faces of the very children she loved so, so much. The picture was taken just a few days after she gave birth. She remembered how much energy it took just to pop out one and her body ached for rest but her mind and soul knew she had to keep strong and push out her daughter.

Setting the picture on to the table, Bulma ran her hands through her wet hair crying once more. Katiyana was right. She had to get stronger; she had to learn how to fight in order for her to be with her children.

Wiping away her tears, the Earthling grabbed a strawberry and bit into it. Its sweetness was mixed with a hint of pinch of tanginess. She took her time, chewing the first strawberry. Bulma kept eyes the candle, not understanding why Katiyana had given her a candle, with the green top of the strawberry sticking out of her mouth; she looked in the box once again. A small card was where the bowl of strawberries was at. She sat back down on her chair while opening the card.

_I know you won't be able to celebrate this year with your kids but at least you can wish them good luck by blowing out the candle. _

_~ Katiyana_

Bulma stretched her hand towards the candle that was by itself and brought it close to her. She leaned in and wished her children a safe and happy birthday once the wish was done she blew out the candle and hoped that her wish was granted…

**X~:~X**

Bra made a face as she was force to change from her usual armor into something more appropriate for whatever her grandfather was doing. A female Saiyan, who she couldn't remember the name off, kept moving back and forth and from side to side looking at her masterpiece on the young Princess. Bra felt like she was doll, if she moved an inch, the Saiyan would make a face or growl. The young six year old watched her reflection on the mirror that was her witness of the whole ordeal. Chi-Chi smiled and giggled lightly as she saw how uncomfortable Bra was, she was just like her mother.

The dress was short that stopped about a few good inches from her knees, it almost looked like armor if it wasn't for the skirt/shorts mash up and the jewels that outlined her flat chest. Her hair was high up in a pony tail with a thick red tie that held it together, dark blue curls bounced lightly as the Saiyan was zipping up the dress and adding the final touches.

Bra watched the stranger in the reflection who had the same expression. She couldn't recognize herself. She was use to waking up in the morning and putting on her training gear and heading out the door, not once caring on how she looked. Now she wore royal armor made of the only finest in Planet Vegeta.

"You look so beautiful!" The female Saiyan nodded her head; Chi-Chi nodded her head, agreeing with her statement. "You're father is going to have a handful with you! I can see it now; you will have men having epic battles to win you."

"Don't say that. That man is-" Bra was about to repeat what her brother had said a few hours ago but stopped herself. The female Saiyan and Chi-Chi watched the young Princess struggle on finishing her sentence. For the past three years, both women had seen Bra trying to gain the attention of her father. Each time, the poor child suffered when her father walked by as if seeing nothing.

The Saiyan remembered when Bra first won one of her sparring matches, she had been so excited because Vegeta was there, and she remembered the hope that the child had when her father went up to her. The hope was destroyed when Vegeta passed her and glared down at the unconscious Saiyan and said he was something that she couldn't quite catch, and left. That night the female Saiyan had to find Chi-Chi, so she could comfort the young Princess as she cried her heart out on how her father acted towards her.

People in the palace were slowly getting close the half-breeds; they saw the potential in them unlike their father. Bit by bit, Trunks and Bra won the hearts of people in the palace but still, it wasn't enough. Majority of the people on Planet Vegeta denied their existence and thought of them as unfit of their name and status. Each day the twins set them straight by challenging them and wining each time.

"It's okay Bra. He'll come around." Chi-Chi found herself saying which was odd for her. She never wanted Vegeta to find out but she knew that he had the right to know about them.

"He hates me." The young half-breed sat down on the ground, bringing her knees to her chest, and her tail hung loosely from her waist. Chi-Chi's expression fell on hearing that, she turned to the other woman and tilted her head for a second, signaling her to leave for a bit. The other woman didn't say anything and left leaving Chi-Chi and Bra alone.

"Why do you say that?" Chi-Chi knelt down to Bra and brought her close to her, sitting her on her lap as the young girl rested her face into Chi-Chi's shirt.

"I tried so hard for him to see me! He notices Trunks a lot more than he does me! Is it because I look like mother?" Bra's tears stained her pale complexion. Chi-Chi gave her a sad smile, wiping away the tears from her face.

"Vegeta is a complicated man." Chi-Chi began, not trying to let her own anger towards the girl's father to decide her words, "He probably blames himself on what happened to you three. I'm sure he'll come around."

"He won't." Bra muttered to herself but let her-self be enveloped by the woman's words. They stayed like that for a few minutes when a distant knock got their attention. The door opened and Trunks stepped in wearing his own pair of royal armor. He told the girls that if they were ready, Bra in an instant left Chi-Chi's motherly embrace and ran to her brother with a smile that didn't match her eyes. Trunks noticed it but didn't want to ask.

The three made their way to the several of hallways that were empty giving off an eerie feel to the palace. Trunks, Bra, and Chi-Chi turned left and right till they finally reached where they were suppose to go. The door to the throne room stood high and mighty, intimidating any weakling but also challenging the strongest to open it. Chi-Chi stepped in front of the children to open the door; with her two strong hands she opened the doors with ease.

When the doors were pushed open, the twins were greeted with cheers from many different faces. They froze in place not sure what the hell was going on but when they saw their grandfather with a smirk they relaxed. Cautiously they made their way to him, along the way they were congratulated with many 'happy birthdays'. Their eyes twitched but strangely touched that their grandfather had done something to make them feel more loved and welcomed.

Practically everyone was welcome to the celebration and the thought that a lot of Saiyans came, made Trunks and Bra realize that they did matter to their people. Bra ran up to her grandfather, jumping high to circle her tiny hands around his neck.

Trunks took his time on getting there but at the last minute he ran and hugged his father figure's leg hiding his tears of joy.

"Thank you" Bra and Trunks said at the same time, making their voices create a tuneful melody. King Vegeta nodded his head but kept his smirk. He set Bra down and brought what looked like a five tier cake. The cake was covered with fondue and frosting, each tier had a different flavor, different texture, downright enjoyable to the eye and to the taste buds. On the front of the cake had twelve candles six for Trunks and for Bra, it was very simple but they could tell that Chi-Chi took her time and effort to make it perfect for them.

"Blow out the candles darlings!" Chi-Chi smiled as she held Goten by the collar, who was trying to pick at the cake, Gohan snickered on how his baby brother was trying desperately trying to get away. Goku was behind Chi-Chi with a goofy smile with a plate filled with different types of food.

Bra and Trunks gathered around the twelve candles, their tails came undone and danced excitedly behind their backs. Their identical blue eyes glowed brightly; as they took in a deep breath they noticed their father entering the room with Kumiko right behind him. After blowing out the candles everyone cheered completely unaware of the two new guest who showed up. The twin's tails stopped their joyful dance and quickly wrapped themselves back to their owner's waist.

Both children locked eyes with their father who for once in the three years locked his eyes back.

Bra, finding the courage, walked up to her father and smiled. Vegeta looked down at the small child and raised a dark brow at her.

"You came!" She said with her cheerful smile.

"If you think I came here to celebrate with you, you are wrong." Vegeta growled at the child to viciously that she lost her smile and jumped back a bit. "Haven't you figured it out child? The day of your birth means _nothing_ to me."

"Why do you hate me?" Bra got back her courage with tears on the verge of falling. "You acknowledge my brother's presence but not mine!"

"Why do I hate you?" _You remind me of her…_ Vegeta grabbed Bra by her neck so fast she let out a shriek. "You are weak and worthless like your mother. You are unworthy of my time or attention. Your brother on the other hand shows potential."

"You are an ungrateful bastard!" Bra cursed. Such words came out in anger after seeing her grandfather curse on regular bases that it brushed on her. "I train just as hard as him! I am worthy! Maybe it is YOU who is unworthy of having us! You are the WEAK one here! You are UNWORTHY of our mother!" Bra's anger escalated, growling just as viciously like her father. She didn't mean the words but once anger gets a hold of her, it takes over her completely.

Vegeta's eyes opened for a fraction of a second before going back into his famous scowl but still none the less shocked. Everyone in the room watched the whole scene with fear and interest. King Vegeta let out a ferocious growl that vibrated through the whole room. Trunks got into a fighters stance, royal blue ki spread throughout this body as he powered up.

"You a sorry excuse of a mate and father!" Bra screamed out the words. Anger and power pulsed through her veins. Her small hands grabbed Vegeta's hand gripping it tightly. Vegeta could feel her power burning his skin but he didn't care. He accepted this punishment.

"You little bitch!" Kumiko growled, instantly taking Bra from Vegeta's hand. "Who are you to say such words?" The little girl and the adult Saiyan growled at each other. Without warning Bra, pulled her body upward, her longer set of lets punched Kumiko in the face. The woman's head turned but she kept her ground. Bra smirked when she saw a perfect gash on the other woman's face. Kumiko screamed out in anger, she threw Bra into the air, while in mid air Kumiko appeared and landed a powerful kick of her own. Bra went sent flying through several walls but quickly recovered and shot herself towards Kumiko. In seconds the two were fazing in and out throwing blow after blow.

Everyone wanted to break it up but the two females where moving at incredible speed that they were afraid if they intervene they might attack the wrong one. Trunks tried to jump into the fight and help his sister but something told him hold back. Not yet it said.

Vegeta stood there hiding his shock at the child's words, Bra's voice almost sounded like her mother when she was mad. Seeing his daughter keeping up with Kumiko surprised him to no end. She really had improved. The reason he avoided the child was because she was looked exactly like her mother. She acted like her. Her eyes got the same fire when they were flustered, angry, or happy. He couldn't stand being near her because he knew somewhere in the galaxy, his woman was suffering.

Three years he avoided his children because everything about them reminded him about her. He felt he was guilty for what happened. He was to blame on what happened. The three years he kept to the shadows, watching them from a distance, seeing how they matured and grew. He kept a close eye on them even if they didn't see him or feel him. He masked himself well in the darkness.

A high pitch scream echoed out the dust, bring Vegeta back to reality. Kumiko had Bra in a death lock with one hand; she brought the child's body up in the air then back to the ground. The sounds of flesh tearing, bones breaking, and blood curling screams made everyone flinch in their place. Kumiko was lost in her rage on the child and her mother. That she didn't hear the child scream out.

"Daddy!"

**Author's Note:**

I had to cut it there folks!  
What do you think will happen?  
Will Vegeta help Bra?  
Or will he let the torture continue?  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Please R&R!  
~Eve


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Forget**

**Quick A/N: **  
LunarSinner, hatersfuelmyflame, pallydrome, DaniHime86, 87bvfan, DarkAssassin15, BulmaB69, angel, PerfectlyPorcelian13, Sadezanobia, threeam inkblot, artemis road, DelSan13, Dig025, Azul Serentiy, rychefan, Diana Cruz, **  
**Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and (or) likes!  
I really appreciate it so much!  
I hope this story keeps you guys and potentially new readers (I hope) hooked till the end!  
Yeah I kind of made Vegeta a huge asshole but it will change! Sorry~!  
Okay, now I'll shut up and continue on.

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT**** OWN DBZ!  
IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA!**

Without further ado, I present you…

**Chapter Five**

**Previously on Don't Forget…**

_Vegeta stood there hiding his shock at the child's words, Bra's voice almost sounded like her mother when she was mad. Seeing his daughter keeping up with Kumiko surprised him to no end. She really had improved. The reason he avoided the child was because she was looked exactly like her mother. She acted like her. Her eyes got the same fire when they were flustered, angry, or happy. He couldn't stand being near her because he knew somewhere in the galaxy, his woman was suffering. _

_Three years he avoided his children because everything about them reminded him about her. He felt he was guilty for what happened. He was to blame on what happened. The three years he kept to the shadows, watching them from a distance, seeing how they matured and grew. He kept a close eye on them even if they didn't see him or feel him. He masked himself well in the darkness. _

_A high pitch scream echoed out the dust, bring Vegeta back to reality. Kumiko had Bra in a death lock with one hand; she brought the child's body up in the air then back to the ground. The sounds of flesh tearing, bones breaking, and blood curling screams made everyone flinch in their place. Kumiko was lost in her rage on the child and her mother. That she didn't hear the child scream out._

"_Daddy!" _

King Vegeta had had enough of the wench that had for the last time stepped over the line. He grew tired of her stupid, idiotic, and downright lust for power. He powered up in a flash, royal blue ki surrounded his body and vibrated off his body as he kept powering every ounce of his power. He knew that Kumiko was strong but not as strong as his son or him. He knew that going all out on the fight was not necessary but he wanted to hurt Kumiko and if he killed her then that would be a royal bonus. He powered till he reached his limit and crouched in a fighter's stance. The power emanating from his body drew the eyes of everyone in the room except for Kumiko, Bra, and Prince Vegeta.

"I had enough of your stupidity, you conniving whore!" King Vegeta roared. Just when he was about to join in the scuffle, a blurry image passed him and headed straight towards the little girl and her attacker. A ferocious growl started from his throat, went passed his lips, and echoed throughout the whole room sending everyone fleeing for cover which some took flight and flew away.

In a flash, Kumiko's death grip was released and thrown away from her when a gloved fist punched her face. Bra's eyes opened slightly seeing a dark flamed hair standing over, hunched, and growling menacingly. Vegeta picked up Bra and cradled in his arms while Kumiko tried to pick up on what was going on, her hands covering her face. She let out a harpy scream knowing the path her prince chose and threw a tantrum.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to Bra. The young child gave him a bloody smile and nodded her head.

"You need to do more than just be sorry boy." King Vegeta roared at his son but somehow pleased that his son finally did something nice for the daughter that never lost hope. "Take her to the tanks and take the boy. I'm going to take care of the bitch."

Without another word, Prince Vegeta, held Bra close and motioned for Trunks to follow, the half Saiyan and Human glared at the man but followed the order of his grandfather. He knew better than to disobey when King Vegeta was severely pissed off. Trunks tried to keep his pace with his father who was flying too fast for the boy. Despite losing sight of his father, Trunks knew where he was going and kept flying as fast as he could. He pushed his power to its limits but still was not enough to keep his father in his view.

By the time Trunks got to the infirmary, Vegeta had just placed a very beat up Bra into the tank. The sea foam green healing solution quickly filled up the tank, engulfing the young child inside. The small breathing mask gave her the air she needed to breathe the air to sustain her as her wounds healed her. Vegeta turned to face his son who had an identical glare on his childish face.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to call you by what you are to me." Trunks growled at the man who helped his sister.

"It doesn't matter if you accept me as your father or not." Vegeta snapped at the young boy. Both knew it was a lie but neither wanted to admit it. They needed each other but of course Vegeta was not an average father. He had purged planets to expand his empire, killed innocent people, got unimaginable power over the planets he had taken over, but it didn't matter to him anymore. If he still had any 'heart of gold' as HIS woman told him some years ago he might as well, show it to his children and ONLY those three.

Vegeta never saw himself as a father but that didn't mean he didn't want a family. Of course, he chose his Pride and Crown over his woman who gave him two powerful offspring. He knew the time that he decided he wanted power; he'd regret it but didn't listen to what his semi-warm heart was telling him.

The once power driven man stared at the replica of his woman with only an addition of a tail, sleeping peacefully in the tank. Her wounds were healing perfectly and in matter of hours her skin will return back to its perfect ivory snow, wound free, soft skin. He felt only warmth coming off from the small child, that warmth made its way around his heart, just like her mother. He placed one gloved hand on the glassed door.

"It was your fault." Trunks said loud enough for his father to hear. "What happened to us was because of you."

"What the hell did I do?" Vegeta growled. The young body kept his ground, fear was not an option.

"It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that does is that my sister makes it out alive and that we find our mother so we can live far away from you." Trunks clenched his fists then unclenched them, controlling his anger.

"When we find the woman, you three shall stay here on Vegeta where I can protect you three."

"Ch you protect us? Look where you got us! We were tortured day and night for three years! Three bloodied years! You don't know what kind of horrible things our mother went through just to protect us!" Trunks exploded, he had to let everything out but he didn't want to look weak, especially in front of his father. "You don't know what we _saw_. Our mother was _violated_ in many ways, tortured, and beaten! She took our blows when the _monster_ came into our room so he could_ play_ with us!"

Vegeta stood there listening to everything to what his son was telling him and it increased his anger on himself.

"When we first arrived here, you denied our presence. You couldn't accept us, _undesirable creatures_. You still chose your damn power and pride over us. You care more about fucking power than your own blood." Trunks' voice shook, each time the words escaped from his lips; they were filled with anger that poisoned his heart over the years.

"Why did you abandon our mother? When she needed you the most, you looked at the other direction. She spoke so much about you, saying what an honorable man you were and about how much you loved her. She made us respect you even when you weren't around to see us or get to know us." Trunks felt his anger being eaten away bit by bit but it was still present. He could feel his anger being sedated as he let out what he wanted to say.

"You… Y-you…I hate you dad!" Trunks' face was covered of stains from the tears that ran down in every direction on his cheeks.

The unthinkable happened that made Trunks hold back his crying, Vegeta stepped forward with a hard expression, he knelt down to his son's level. Father and son started at each other in silence when Vegeta brought his son in a hug. He knew it was his woman's job to be the emotional support but she wasn't here to coo the crying boy. At that moment, Vegeta knew he had to make things right. He had to make things right for his children and for his missing woman who gave him everything.

The young boy hesitated at first, but then thought fuck it, and hugged his father. Trunks' was shocked but could not help but feel happiness. He knew he still had anger towards his father but he didn't want to ruin the rare moment he was sharing with his father. At that moment, the young boy forgot the anger, the pain, and let himself be filled with this weird feeling of being complete.

Vegeta let the hug and rare moment of whatever he was doing; go on for a little longer. Slowly, he detached from his son who knew that the special moment was gone but he would always remember it as his father showing him some sort feelings towards him. Trunks' cool azure eyes locked on with space black eyes from his father's both men knew that what happened would not be spoken to ANYONE if the other wished to be beaten.

The regeneration tank hummed gently in the background with an unconscious Bra who had a small smile on her soft petal pink lips…

**X~:~X**

Bulma felt her chest being crushed, the wind knocked out of her body. She could feel the pressure sinking deep into her tissues and organs. It was unbearable that the earth woman fell from her bed while trying to get up from the immense pain she felt tighten its hold on her heart. She never felt this suffocating sensation not even when Zarbon beater her to a pulp or when he was… Bulma punched the mattress and grabbed on to it as she pulled herself up from the ground.

Her free hand grabbed on to her chest, trying to calm down her racing that was pushing against her ribcage. The whole world began to get blurry; Bulma's icy blue eyes moisten as she couldn't take the pain. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks. She just wanted to rip apart her heart and demand an explanation on why it was doing this to her. In the mist of the pain, the picture of Trunks and Bra came to her mind. At that moment she knew why she felt pain.

Her mother instinct was telling her something was wrong with her children.

Something happened.

"I can't take this!" She grunted. Finally managing to stay balanced, Bulma ran to one of the drawers from a nightstand. She dug around, desperately, trying to find a bag for emergencies. When she saw a familiar Capsule Corp. bag secretly hidden beneath several clothing items, the human pulled out the medium size bag from its place. The bag was the size of an average sack, inside of the sack was filled with different types of capsules that went from capsule homes to weapons of destructions that would break through any ki shields and kill anyone one.

She changed into spandex suit that heighten her feminine curves, tone legs, and her bosom showing off their perfect round shape despite how many times they were touched or tortured in courtesy of Zarbon's jealousy.

"I'm coming Trunks, Bra!" Bulma yanked one string on each shoulder and made her way towards the door.

Hacking the lock of her room was easy but it was not alerting Katiyana or anyone else was the trickiest part. Before she stepped out of the room and one step close to freedom, Bulma had activated a small machine that manipulated her being so that if anyone passed by they would sense she was in the room. Bulma then activated a bracelet that was on her left wrist, it looked like a simple bracelet with a jade jewel in the center but in reality the jade was a cover to hide the invention that hide Bulma's ki and gave her a ten minute of invisibility which was enough time for her to reach a space pod and blast her way off the planet.

When her whole body was cloaked by the invention, the heiress moved slowly but swiftly to the launch pad where all the space pods were. Her mind was racing on trying to figure out what could have happened to her two children. All she could think about was the feeling of anxious and the feeling of knowing something was wrong. What if Lord Frieza found out that she sent her children to their father, Prince Vegeta, is mortal enemy? The mere thought, made the woman queasy and lose all the color of her face.

Bulma counted the time she had left in her head while carefully making her way down the hallway, perfectly dodging the oncoming Ice-jins and servants. She tipped toed her way, dancing her way to her destination.

"Zarbon, please stop!" A cry of help made Bulma stop dead in her tracks. Bulma turned her head towards the closed door that lead into Zarbon's bedroom and she shivered at the poor soul who was the victim of the crazed, perverted, and jealous alien. Bulma could hear the tears and rips of the woman's clothing and the groan of the green alien's moans. The ice-jin's paid no attention to the sounds of rape but the servants (females) ran just on hearing it. Bulma knew if she helped the woman she would lose precious time but on the other hand she wanted to help.

Bulma finally came to a decision.

The brave earthling entered the room that was of Zarbon. She saw her violator, attacking a defenseless woman. The woman was chained to the headboard of Zarbon's bed, her two hands were spread apart on each side of the headboard, while Zarbon was spreading her legs as wide as the girl's legs would and only continued earning painful cries from the woman. Once she was 'wide' enough, he got into position, ready to enter her from behind.

Bulma's hand, which had a ki pistol ready to fire, aimed at Zarbon who was warning the woman under him how much he fun he was going to have by ripping her insides and making her his sex slave and how with time she'd be craving it. In a mere second, a single ki shot was fired.

A dark black burn mark made itself known on Zarbon's naked shoulder blade that was on the side of his heart. He fell in an instant, on top of the crying girl who freaked out on having a dead body on top of her. The chains rattled as she tried to push the man off her. Bulma rushed to the woman's aid, blasting away the chains that held the defenseless girl.

"Calm down!" Bulma growled as the alien girl screamed.

"Who are you?" The alien girl cried out, "Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of-oh right. I'm invisible." The statement caused the girl blink her crystallized eyes at the source of the voice.

"Thank you, whoever you are." The girl gave her a shaky but genuine smile.

"Don't thank me yet!" Bulma took off her sack from her shoulders and pulled out a blue capsule from it. She pressed the button and threw it on the bed where Zarbon's body was. Smoke appeared out when the capsule opened and quickly disappeared revealing a dark grey cloak. She threw the fabric at the half naked alien girl and turned around to give her some sort of privacy.

"You're done? Okay great! Now let's get out of here!" Bulma, now done with talking, grabbed the woman and ran out of the room and straight to the launch pad.

Lord Frieza sighed with boredom as he played with the wine that was given to him not that long ago. The lizard alien took a lazy sip from his cup not caring how un-lordly he looked. For once, Lord Frieza wanted someone in his empire to rebel or do _something_! What's the point on being King when all the planets had submitted under you without much of a fight? Talk about pieces of shit.

"Zarbon stop fucking the Crystallian and meet me in my throne room at once!" Frieza tapped his scouter, relaying the message to his first lieutenant. "Zarbon, I know you can hear me you imbecile!"

When Frieza had not heard a reply back from his lieutenant, he tapped his scouter again calling his second in command, Dodoria.

"Dodoria where is the nymph, Zarbon?" Frieza was irritated to the high heavens knowing that Zarbon was ignoring him over a fuck. Seriously how good can a Crystallian be? Frieza never had one because he knew in one thrust he'd kill them. Their bodies were too delicate despite their name. They were creatures that not even a Saiyan would bed.

"King Frieza, he's busy with Princess Glassia. He said not to interrupt his personal time." Dodoria answered like an answering machine.

"Well he's not in charge you tub of alien lard! You get his ass over here this instant! Or so help me I will give you to my brother who will glad you fuck you over in ways you can't even imagine!" Frieza knew his brother had some sick taste on people who he fucked and Dodoria was one of them. How that happened, Frieza didn't know and NEVER wanted to know. Frieza smirked as he heard Dodoria shivered.

"R-right away King Frieza!" Dodoria quickly hung up.

Once again, Frieza was bored. His wine was long forgotten in his hand.

"Sire something happened." Dodoria's voice shook as he waited for Frieza's explosion after he told him the news. Instead he heard Frieza laugh as if the news were a joke.

"You are funny Dodoria. For a second there, I thought you said that Zarbon was dead." Frieza whipped away a fake tear. "So tell me where is he?

"Sire… I'm standing over his body as we speak." Dodoria waited for the outburst. "Also Princess Glassia is gone."

"You're serious?" Frieza's cool, collective voice was heard over the scouter and Dodoria gulped. That gulp was an answer that Frieza did not like. The King Ice-jin let out a power scream that vibrated throughout the whole palace and planet. "You fool! Find the person responsible for this! Sound the alarm! Stop all the ships from leaving! Stop EVERYTHING AND BRING ME THE ONE RESPONSIBLE!" Frieza let out his rage out on the scouter and in Dodoria's ear which was started to bleed.

The Crystallian watched with her pure white crystallized eyes at the invisible woman who was punching buttons of her own spaceship as fast as she could. The alien watched in amazement on how many buttons where pushed, each time one button was pressed a light appeared with a small jingle. In matter of seconds, the alien girl heard a melody of different tunes that in a unique way felt like a song to her.

Glassia blinked her eyes when the image of her invisible hero slowly pixilated. Glassia blushed slightly at the inhumanly beauty that stood in front of her. Her jewel like eyes watched Bulma with curiosity. Bulma's hair reminded the alien princess of her home planet's most fragrant blue flower that in the outline was frost with billions of light material of crystal that protected the flower from Glassia's planet's unbearable heat. The flower was the deepest blue that her planet could offer and Bulma's hair matched the shade of blue but strangely Glassia enjoyed the earthling's color more.

Bulma mentally sighed when she heard the cloaking shield had disappeared while pushing several more buttons. She was about to launch off when the alarm was sound off and Bulma let out another curse under her breath.

"Hey you," Bulma shouted at the trance state girl behind her, "buckle yourself up because we are leaving this shit hole!" As she spoke, Bulma sat down on her own chair and fasten herself tightly, getting ready to blast her way out of planet Cold.

"Yes, my lady!" Glassia said quickly and followed Bulma in suit.

The engines of the spacecraft shook itself awake; a strong tail of fire forced the ship off the ground leaving a burn mark from where the engines' fire was spraying itself on. Seconds, the two victims were heading out of the gate; more like blasted their way through, causing more and more of Frieza's soldiers to take notice of the two escaping. Bulma cared less because she knew the moment they reached the darkness of space, they'd be safe, and one step closer on reuniting with her children.

Bulma let out a cry when the ship shook from being fired at from behind. Her hands lashed out to the keys and pressed every button unleashing a wave of attacks at her attackers, taking down every enemy with ease. The ship got closer to the exit and the doors were wide open not once were they closing but they were opening for them to slip through with ease. Bulma let out a sigh of relief when the doors closed behind them, locking the rest inside.

The earthling thanked whoever let them go but unaware that she would regret it later on.

**X~:~X**

**Author's Note:**

Wow this was probably one of my shortest one I wrote by far.  
Perdon! Sorry! Gomen! Xin loi! Mian haeyo!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Next chapter we will be the last chapter of children Trunks and Bra.  
Then we have their teen years!  
Yay!  
I wanted to write more but I just wanted to post this part for now.  
I'm trying so hard to write from Monday to Friday but it's hard because I'm fighting off sleep when it's only 7 o'clock (CA time).  
Stupid externship…  
Also I don't want to wait just on weekend to write.  
So I'll do my best to post every week or so!  
But I know I'll have chapter 6 up by the weekend! (Let's hope)  
Please R&R!

~Eve


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Forget**

**Quick A/N:**

I have a question for you (readers) do you guys want the whole story to revolve around young Trunks and Bra?  
I don't really mind if you guys do because it honestly won't change anything on the plot.  
Most are asking me why I want them to grow up and my answer just I want them to be a bit old like 13 at least.  
But again, if you prefer younger Trunks and Bra, I'm all for it! (:  
Also here are the ages:  
Trunks/Bra: 6  
Bulma: 27  
Vegeta: 28  
King Vegeta: 52

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!  
IT BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA! **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Six**

**Previously on Don't Forget**…

_The engines of the spacecraft shook itself awake; a strong tail of fire forced the ship off the ground leaving a burn mark from where the engines' fire was spraying itself on. Seconds, the two victims were heading out of the gate; more like blasted their way through, causing more and more of Frieza's soldiers to take notice of the two escaping. Bulma cared less because she knew the moment they reached the darkness of space, they'd be safe, and one step closer on reuniting with her children. _

_Bulma let out a cry when the ship shook from being fired at from behind. Her hands lashed out to the keys and pressed every button unleashing a wave of attacks at her attackers, taking down every enemy with ease. The ship got closer to the exit and the doors were wide open not once were they closing but they were opening for them to slip through with ease. Bulma let out a sigh of relief when the doors closed behind them, locking the rest inside. _

_The earthling thanked whoever let them go but unaware that she would regret it later on._

**Two weeks later**

Bulma stared into the emptiness of deep space her thoughts were strangely calm even though she escaped from planet Cold. All she could think about where her children who were in trouble and thinking of murderous ideas on how to kill their father for not protecting them. Once she came up with one plan on how to do away her former lover her heart quickly dropped. Her love for the man would not allow her to do it. She knew if she killed him, it'd be killing a part of her and a part of her children.

Vegeta was the man she never saw herself to fall in love with. She remembered when she first saw him coming down from the sky from her planet. The day they first met and the many wonderful memories of him kept feeding her love, making her remember on that they were real. Their love was real.

She stood up from her chair, after unbuckling her safety belts, moved forward to the window where the picture of space and its many stars stayed motionless. Her dark sapphire eyes desperately looked for the planet but had no idea how far off she was from her family. Her best hope was to keep going into the direction her ship was heading and hoped for the best. Getting a headache, Bulma retired to the quarters where the other passenger was at.

Glassia's bright white crystal (literally) almond shaped eyes shot up at the alien woman that entered her quarters. Glassia was not worried about the other female since she too was a victim of Zarbon's jealously of beauty. The Crystallian was sitting with her back straight, her shoulders tightly in place, her feet where both on the steal floor. Since they left, neither had said anything to each other. Each where lost in their own thoughts and fears, to even bother on breaking the silence that embedded the spaceship.

Glassia was known the most beautiful woman in her planet Crystalline. She wasn't of royal status, Glassia was born from normal Crystallian family with no status but that didn't bother her family. They were happy just knowing they had each other. Her father was from one of the many different tribes on her planet while her mother was from another. When she was married to the strongest and most handsome man on her planet, she received her status as Princess. The marriage was arranged when the Prince had laid eyes on her while wondering around the markets for gift that would have been given to his betrothed. Who would have thought that the Prince of her planet would be entranced by her but she couldn't deny that she felt just as strong for him after getting to know him.

Glassia's hair was waist length and a rich clear color but when put into directly into any source of light, her hair color would explode to the outside world giving off a hue of the color the light was hitting her hair. She was always picked on from other females because everyone else had lavender, onyx, or ruby color and she was blessed with a clear colorless hair. Not everyone thought it was odd, in fact the royal family on her planet thought it added to her beauty. She was one of the few gifted people on her planet who inherited this gift.

It said that every crystal has a certain type of power behind it, on her planet there were many types of different Crystallians but the most powerful were the Bloodstones who had the power to bring forth or rejuvenate love and unleash strength, Lapisans to that help opens ones wisdoms, were able to see into the future, and also create some sort of psychic barrier, Onyxians to cause help relieve stress, capture the negativity around a person and help one's focus on battle, and where did she fit in?

Glassia had no sort of power but many told her that she had the power to go beyond that. Her people had said that there was a type of Crystallians had the power to obtain the power of all the crystals. Those who were clear as glass could have the gift of the Lapisans, Onyxians, Bloodstones, and many others as long as she was within reach to them.

The way she was now, she was useless or that's what she thought of herself. What's the point of having this gift if she couldn't use it?

"Is something on your mind?" Bulma watched the other woman blink rapidly when her thoughts were broken. Bulma sighed and sat next to her companion. The crystal alien watched the other woman sit next to her but remained quiet till she knew the other was in a comfortable sitting position.

"What are we going to do?" Glassia answered and asked, answering Bulma's question with a question.

"For now just try to put as much distance as we can for the mean time. I can drop you off back to your planet while I go search for my children." Bulma said, Glassia's eyes shimmered as tears began to appear.

"I have no home. Frieza destroyed it when he captured me and a few others." Glassia held her composure. "Returning to that planet would be useless to both of us and a waste of time."

"I know the feeling." Bulma muttered to herself. "You're coming with me. No way am I letting you wonder off by yourself." Bulma smiled as brightly as she could, trying to ease the other woman.

"Thank you," Glassia whispered, turning her attention to her hands that were clutching the bed's sheets. She knew that she'd be causing trouble if she stayed with her savor. Why would the alien woman want her around? What good could she do? "Glassia," Glassia found herself saying her name out loud.

"That's very beautiful name, way better than mine." Bulma admitted with a small chuckle. Glassia's head tilted to the side confused on what she meant by that. "I'm Bulma."

"Bulma," Glassia echoed the name back, she couldn't understand how her name was better than the other woman. "What's wrong with the name Bulma?"

"Nothing really it's just—never mind." Bulma laughed it off and took a hold of Glassia's smooth texture hands in her own when she saw Glassia's expression changed something more depressing. "We are safe, Zarbon won't hurt us anymore."

"You may have slain Zarbon but there are many others like him. No matter how many Zarbon's you kill, more will appear in the future. You can't get rid of that sort of evil from the galaxy or universe." Glassia said somberly. Bulma bit her lip at that which she knew was true. Even on planet Earth, there were many people who had sick obsessions and did despicable things to others and enjoyed doing it. Some got away with it while others suffered the wrath of justice.

"I know but we can't think of that now. We have to find a safe place to land and refuel soon because then we would be sitting ducks in space and that wouldn't be good. I can't be captured again." Bulma smile shrunk a bit and said, "Neither can you." The human rose from the bed, let go of the other woman's hand, and left the room. Glassia rested her head on the pillow her face staring that the small circular window that let her see, the world outside. Bulma was right. If they were caught again, they knew Frieza was not a gentle man with women especially those who tried to escape. She heard stories on how he tortured each woman; she could feel her whole body shivering from fear.

_I can't let myself be a victim again._

**X~:~X**

Vegeta watched his two children train with each other and couldn't help but smirk at how much they accomplished over the three years. When they find his woman he would never let her out of his sight. He would protect her and this time he would do a better job at it.

If he didn't then he would personally kill himself in the most brutal way he could think of.

Recently, Vegeta had clear thoughts which surprised him. Not once he felt hatred towards anyone not like when he was with Kumiko, that woman brought out the anger, the monster within him. He didn't care at the time about anything but about his ascending the throne and getting everything he could ever want. When he was near the manipulative bitch, the thought of Bulma and their kids threw him over the edge that he just wanted to wrap his gloved hands around their neck and snap them. Each time the idea was tempting and Kumiko was adding to it.

He came to a conclusion; the witch had done something to him. She bewitched him. If she did then he didn't know how because he was with the woman every single day, hour, minute, and seconds. If they weren't fucking, they were talking about battle plans for wars that were looming nearby. When he had finally come to his senses few days ago, all he had did didn't not matter anymore. Seeing the split image of his woman being beaten and crying out to him broke him out of his power hunger.

The past few days he kept close to his children, tried to get to know them, and to be the father he could have been since day one. He had tried to get them to speak on what happened to them and their mother but they were reluctant. It was a touchy subject for them. Bra would lose herself in the past, just staring off into space while Trunks would just stay quiet glaring at the floor. One day they would have to tell him. Vegeta felt he had the right to know on what happened. They said it was his fault. _How_ was it his fault?

"What is on your mind, brother?" Tarble's soft voice caused Vegeta to turn his attention to his younger brother. Tarble was slightly shorter than his brother but the short flame hair made him look taller.

"The woman," Vegeta answered, "They won't tell me a damn thing about Earth." He turned his attention back to his kids who here fazing in and out, blocking each other's blows.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Tarble coughed slightly. Vegeta sighed on hearing his weak brother's cough. "Look at the bright side you, three are starting over." He gave his older brother a weak smile before exploding into another coughing session.

"Why are you out? In your weak state, you should be in resting." Vegeta never understood how Tarble managed to survive these years when he was the weakest Saiyan on the whole planet. Being in Tarble's condition is the worst thing that could happen to a Saiyan. Tarble was born weak that many thought he would have died just a few years old. It would have happened if Vegeta didn't butt in each time someone threatened his brother's life.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to see my nephew and niece." Tarble smiled once he stopped coughing. Vegeta stared at his brother and took in how is ill brother was looking. Tarble looked better than most days. Vegeta scanned his brother from head to toe taking in how pale his brother looked. Tarble's shaggy flamed hair seemed to only express how he looked. The color of the flamed hair was a dull black, trying to stay in the infamous flame shape hair that both he and his father had. What made Tarble special were the color eyes he had inherited from both his mother and father's. Tarble's eyes were a mixture of blood red and the darkest obsidian color of eyes. The whole irises were black but very distinct patterns of red circled around his pupils. To add on to the list of Tarble's illness, he was partially blind.

"You already looked now go back to your chambers to rest." Vegeta ordered his younger brother. Tarble's tail hung loosely around his waist as Tarble did not move from his spot. His mixed colored red and black eyes kept staring at the new addition to his family. Despite his brother being partially blind, he proved everyone over and over again that he was strong enough to protect himself even though people saw him as weak. Each time Vegeta saw his younger brother fight, he was surprised each time. Tarble always managed a way to come up victorious.

"What if she's dead?" Tarble's question made Vegeta growl. Tarble knew that the woman was a tough one but there was a limit on how much someone could take. Saiyan or not everyone had a limit.

"She's not dead." Vegeta darkly growled, "I suggest you don't ask such stupid questions if you don't want to visit our mother in the afterlife."

"I don't want to upset you brother but what if you don't find her? Vegeta you have to consider the fact that the probability of her still being alive after three years is highly unlike-" Tarble did not finish his sentence when Vegeta's hand lashed out and grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him up in the air, a few feet off the ground. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. Please let me go!" Tarble begged with his older brother, at that time Bra and Trunks had stopped training and watched the scene with curiosity and were cautious, ready to break them apart if the need came to it.

"You're on thin ice, Tarble." The monster was just scratching the surface but it was clear, "I won't hesitate on killing you, blood or not."

"I will stop." Tarble's cough acted up again and it wouldn't stop. A muffled thump and endless coughing was heard clearly throughout the room, Tarble tried his best to control his coughing to a minimal as Vegeta stormed out of the room. Trunks and Bra ran to their uncle helping him to his feet, Trunks took his uncle to his room while Bra went ahead to prepare him something to drink that helped with the coughing.

When Tarble and Trunks reached the bedroom, Bra had tea ready for her uncle by his bed side. Trunks walked with his uncle, Tarble, to his bed and helped him lay down; Bra patiently waited her turn on serving her uncle. Once she knew her uncle was comfortable in bed, she reached forward with a cup of warm herbal tea in her tiny hands handing it to her uncle who smiled kindly at her.

"What were you guys talking about?" Trunks asked not wasting a second on getting answers.

"Your mother," Tarble sighed when he saw his brother's glare appearing on his nephew's face. "I said few things that upset him."

"Hmp, upset him my ass." Trunks rolled his eyes. Tarble grinned at how his nephew was so much like his father. "You should keep things about our mom to yourself."

"You're sick and we don't want you to get worse uncle Tarble." Bra butted in with a bright smile. Her blue hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a thick ribbon. The ends were hanging and swaying from side to side along with her hair as she moved.

"I'm not _that_ sick." Tarble protested childishly. He finished his tea and put it to the side, Trunks and Bra gave their uncle a different smile. One reminded him of Vegeta while the other reminded him of his sister, Bulma.

"Yes you are uncle, Tarble." Bra said with a matter of fact tone that reminded Tarble so much of Bulma. "We got to go; we promised dad that we'd train all day." Tarble nodded at them signaling them that they could leave. Tarble smiled to himself as he was now alone in his room, the smell of the fresh air entered his nostrils. He could smell the salty water from Vegeta's beaches that weren't that far from the palace… _Wait a minute. I didn't leave the door open…_

Tarble's eyes went to the only door that was opened; there stood a figure watching him with dark entertainment dancing in their cold evil eyes.

"Hello there, my prince."

**X~:~X**

"I don't see why WE have to go." Trunks rolled his eyes, on hearing the news that he, his sister, and father where going out gather some supplies. He didn't see the need on why the three should go, honestly he never saw his father as the 'shopping' type. At least he knew where Bra got her shopping impulse, at that thought he sneered.

"The last time I ordered a servant woman gather my clothes, I ended up looking like a fucking flower." Vegeta growled at the thought. Yes he blasted that girl to the other dimension. There was no way in hell that he'd let THAT happen again. He could still remember the rage and utter embarrassment he lived through when coming out looking like a clown.

"C'mon Trunks, it's going to be fun!" Bra shook her twin's hand with a bright smile. Shopping meant everything to Bra and now that she was going to shop with the two men she loves was even better because that meant she had more hands to hold her bags of clothes. Bra would normally get around twenty bags of items but for awhile she would by an additional twenty bags every so often. She would keep the additional spending away from her father's knowledge.

"You're coming with us boy." Vegeta roared his authority tone on his son who stared at the ground, kicking an invisible pebble, mumbling a 'yes sir' answer. "Get in the ship. We are leaving now."

The trip only took a day and a half to get to the galaxy they were searching for. The galaxy was in a way a mall, each planet had different trades, one planet was for weapons, another for food (Goku's favorite), and so on and so forth. The planet that the trio where headed had armor of the finest, strongest, impenetrable, metal that the whole galaxy had to offer; also they had some things that Bra would like even the reluctant son.

Throughout the trip, the three spent it training. It was a free for all, no exceptions, no mercy. For their age, they kept up with Vegeta's speed and blows which drop his pride off the room not that he'd admit it. While exchanging blows with his children, he couldn't help but wonder how in the earth did Bulma manage to carry out the pregnancy let alone labor? He knew that giving birth to a Saiyan child was probably one of the worse battles any Saiyan woman could go through. From what he heard from his younger days when Nappa was teaching him about the birds and the bees, Vegeta could remember clearly his words,

_Giving birth to a Saiyan is a blessing but curse. When it's time for the child to come to the world, the female must be secluded and tightly restrain. The female becomes very hostile about everything and everyone one even with her mate. No one should ever go near them unless they want to be ripped apart by their inhumanly screams and torn by their incredible strength. Usually another female should be present, one with experience with the…complications of child birth. It is said when the mother is giving birth, they give it all their strength that it is reported they brake several if not all their bones several times tying to push out the little fuckers._ Nappa made a face as if remembering his experience with his own mate who gave birth to their first born long ago. If it's bad for the female Saiyan's how was it for Bulma? Was she in immense pain? Did it go smoothly?

Vegeta shook the thoughts of that away from his mind, far, far away. His woman was strong that she pulled through without a scratch. He wouldn't have mated with her if he didn't think she couldn't have handled it. Of course getting her pregnant was not what he had planned at the time he was coupling with her. Back when they were young and love-struck-fools they said many things to each other that they promised they'd keep but in the end the promises were broken when he chose his pride and crown over the one soul that understood him in and out.

"Father we arrived." Bra spoke while staring out at the small window on the space ship, as the ship entered the planet's light gold clouded atmosphere. As the ship descended from the skies, Bra's eyes exploded at all the markets the planet had to offer her. Her hands were itching to touch everything and buy everything. She could feel her inner shopaholic self dancing inside her little body. Her tail on the other hand swished from side to side excitedly.

The ship landed perfectly on its spot that was provided from the inhabitants of the planet. The ramp lowered down with the family of three on it, Trunks kept his sister close to him since he knew the moment they left the ship, she'd disappear in the sea of people trying to buy everything from every stand which he thought was a waste of money besides her room was running out of space by all that she bought.

Trunks snatched Bra by her collar the moment he sensed his twin's ki powering up so she could fly. The younger child turned her head at her older brother by two minutes and gave him a innocent look then a smile. Trunks scowled at her knowing what she was trying to do. Bra returned the scowl knowing that she wasn't going to get her way this time so she turned her attention to her father who stared at his kids with a raised eye brow with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Dad-"

"Listen to your brother and stay close." Vegeta gave her his answer. Vegeta smirked as he saw his woman, her mother's, pouty look when she didn't get what she wanted.

Bulma and Glassia had to stop for new clothing and other accessories that they needed. Both girls whore long cloaks that hid them from top to bottom, their sleeves slightly going over the length of their hands, their hoods were large enough to create a dark emptiness look from a distance. Bulma looked through several stands trying to find some new clothes for her to wear, most of the clothes where for parties and for nights of romance.

The blue haired woman didn't mind having something nice to wear that'd make feel beautiful again. Her hands traced delicate colorful beads on one of the black silk short tank top that was a part of a bed wear. The pants were short, that left little the imagination. She was on the purpose of purchasing it when the image of her battered body came to mind. She let go of the pair of clothes and when to one that was unfitting to the eye that reminded her of a body suit from earth but it was a ugly shade of orange/green color.

She sighed and asked the vender if he had any more of the body suits but of a more appealing color. To Bulma's relief he owned another stand not far away that sold just body suits of many colors. Bulma parted paths with Glassia who was off doing her own shopping. _Twenty minutes and we are out of here!_ Bulma reminded herself of the time limit she and Glassia agreed on.

Bulma arrived at the other stand in matter of minutes, her eyes snatched the royal color blue in an instant then other colors that awoken her inner shopaholic. In seconds she had two of each color that she fancied. After paying and capsizing her new clothes, she kept time in her mind and estimated that there were a few minutes to spare to shop for other things. She didn't wonder too far from Glassia and her spot.

From a distance she spotted a jewelry stand, again inner shopaholic commanded her to see and that she did, Bulma's eyes widen on how much jewels were spread across the table. There were many of different kinds of shapes, sizes, textures, and colors. What surprised her was that they were not cased; they were out in the open begging anyone to take them. There were many that caught her eye but one in particular pulled her attention more. The bracelet was small, filled with many crystals of many colors. The shape and dimension of the rocks reminded her of her new friend's eyes.

"I'll take this one!" Bulma said excitedly. The buyer smiled happily and handed her the bracelet.

"This is our last one! It came from a planet called Crystalline. It was one of the most popular planets that had very rare and beautiful crystals such as theses! Take very good care if it ma'am! It's said that the rocks from that planet have special powers!" The buyer continued on with what he knew about the planet and such which Bulma listen to every detailed. When the small history lesson was done, Bulma cursed as she went over the time limit she had set up with Glassia.

"Thank you but I got to go!" Bulma said quickly and snatched the bracelet after she paid for it (of course). She never felt so happy. Just having to shop again brought up her spirits after years of her spirit being broken over and over again. As she was running she bumped into two smaller bodies and a much taller one. Bulma cursed at them, snapping at them to watch where they were going. She pulled her cloak closer to her face only to have had it ripped from her head.

"What the fuck is your problem buddy?" Bulma seethed but when she saw who it was. All color drained from her face, her heart exploded inside her chest.

"Thought you got rid of me didn't you bitch?" An evil smile was plastered on a familiar green pigmented face.

**X~:~X**

Author's Note:

What did you guys think of this chapter?  
Next chapter, will we have the family reunited?  
Or will I be cruel enough to postpone it?  
We shall see!  
Okay I'm sorry for keeping this chapter late!  
But life got in t the way.  
Sorry!  
I'll try to post every so often.  
Thank you for your likes, follows, favorites, and reviews!  
I'm glad my readers are enjoying this story!  
Please r&r!

~Eve


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Forget**

**Quick Author's Note: **

I want to thank you all for giving me feedback and reviewing!  
I know that the recent chapters have a few problems but I'm looking for a beta at the moment.  
Though I don't know how to do it because I've been staring at the beta section for hours looking at so many betas and well it's like this:

Me: *Staring at the betas going to by page*  
Um do I send a message to them?  
How do I know they aren't busy with others?  
*Sighs while tapping the mouse pad several times*

So if anyone can tell me how exactly to go about with it please tell me! Or if you are interested message me!  
I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, but I do edit to the best of my ability when coming from my externship.  
Sadly the weekends are becoming my only days to write so which is why I want a beta reader who is patient, easy going but also isn't afraid to say "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISSY!" and help me improve my mistakes.  
I want this story to be clean and fresh.  
Wow this was supposed to be short author's note but oh well.

P.s. I'm sorry but upcoming chapters will be unbetaed till I find one so I'm truly, truly, sorry if any of my readers get annoyed by my mistakes! All my readers, so please bear with me for a little while? *teary eyes*

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!  
IT BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA! **

**Chapter Seven**

_Previously on "Don't Forget"_

"_Thank you but I got to go!" Bulma said quickly and snatched the bracelet after she paid for it (of course). She never felt so happy. Just having to shop again brought up her spirits after years of her spirit being broken over and over again. As she was running she bumped into two smaller bodies and a much taller one. Bulma cursed at them, snapping at them to watch where they were going. She pulled her cloak closer to her face only to have had it ripped from her head. _

"_What the fuck is your problem buddy?" Bulma seethed but when she saw who it was. All color drained from her face, her heart exploded inside her chest. _

"_Thought you got rid of me didn't you bitch?" An evil smile was plastered on a familiar green pigmented face. _

Seeing Zarbon's face was the worst thing every created in the universe, though strikingly handsome Bulma knew better than to fall for the mask of beauty. Underneath that mask was the ugliest creature known to man. Bulma never saw the handsome evil man, what she saw were his want-to-be-crocodile-like-face. She didn't see flawless skin but skin that had many scales and dark puke green round bumps that inflated his face that gave him a crocodile look.

Bulma's instincts were frozen just like her body and mind. Every pore on her beautiful features shrunk, letting go a scent of fear that started to coat her whole being. She didn't realize that Zarbon's hand had nestled on her neck, pulling her off the ground. Bulma felt her lungs trying to push out thousands of screams but they were stopped by Zarbon's hand that squeezed her throat preventing her cries for help.

Few weeks on the run, each day thinking she'd see her family now destroyed along with the hope on ever being free.

"Thought you got rid of me didn't you bitch?" He spat on her face, bring her closer so their noses were touching too much to her dislike.

"I s-shot you!" Bulma ground her teeth, pushing the words out from Zarbon's tight grip. She could feel the bruise forming on her cream neck that would surely mark her for a few good weeks that's if she got out of it alive.

"Mmm, yes, yes, you did." Zarbon stated in a matter of fact tone, "I was in complete shock because of your stupid little gun. You see, if you wanted to kill me you should have shot me multiple times because the first shot just left a scratch."

"I did it once, I'll do it again!" Bulma swore, ignoring the pain as she spoke. Zarbon's hand tightened his grip that Bulma was certain that his thumb and index finger were touching.

"You really want to do that to the person who let you escape?" Zarbon chuckled lightly with no humor in his tone. The laugh was dry and sounded forced.

"No, Katiyana," Bulma did want to believe it was Zarbon who let her and Glassia escape from planet Cold. It wasn't him, he was lying. He WAS lying, right? _Of course he is! He has always lied, not once had he told the truth. He's trying to trick you Bulma!_

"Katiyana, that bitch you call friend, sent guards to retrieve you. You should never trust an Ice-jin. They are evil creatures which is why I helped you escaped because I knew that finding you would be an exciting game also since there isn't Katiyana or Lord Frieza to stop me from doing everything that I wasn't allowed to do to you, you are mine for the taking." With his strong grip he pushed his cold scale texture lips against hers. Bulma let out a scream when released his grip a tiny bit but only to find, herself gagging when his tongue entered her mouth, raping her mouth with his tongue.

The aliens around the area ignored the scene completely. No one bothered to help the blue haired woman from her attacker. Though some were watching from afar they did not dare move an inch, for several reasons. The main reason was because they knew Zarbon and that he worked with Frieza. Frieza's men were commoners around the marketing galaxy and regulars at the weapons marketing planet. So the aliens around knew not to mess with them especially when one of their slaves ran away.

Bulma's face turned a shade of green from the sickness she felt coming from her stomach. The sour sensation started from the corner of her jaw, then started to coat her whole mouth making her mouth awfully watery. Her whole mouth puckered up from the bitterness that was starting to overtake Bulma's senses. She broke out in cold sweat, the cool beads of water sent shivers down her whole body that she felt the shivers down to her toes.

The vile crept up her throat sending another wave of bitterness taste washing her mouth and coating Zarbon's tongue, not that he realized what was to come. He continued violating her mouth, enjoying the unusual wetness from her mouth, which drove him over the edge.

The two minions that followed Zarbon stood guard sending threatening glares at people who summoned up courage to do something; the glare was enough to glue those people in their place.

Bulma finally lost control of her queasiness and let every bit of it on to Zarbon's tongue, mouth, lips, and face. The beautiful driven alien screamed in disgust and sheer horror when he felt Bulma's vomit cover his entire face. He immediately released Bulma, both his hands went up to his face trying to take away the thick slime mixed with digested and undigested food that masked his face. The smell was horrid which he feared that he would never get rid of the smell.

"You stupid bitch, you're going to pay for this!"

**X~:~X**

Glassia stared at the people passing by through her large hood, her jewel eyes were searching for her azure hair friend. Each time her eyes went from side to side she could not see her friend not even in a two mile radius. Her hands were behind her back as she leaned against the Capsule Corp. ship.

The planet's weather constantly changed, every minute the four suns would be bright the sunlight's color was a blinding white but everyone was still visible and not bothered by it. Then the light would disappear, turning to a dull white, to a dark shade of grey due to the black clouds that passed by slowly. When the suns appeared again, Glassia wanted to rip apart her cloak and let her flesh breathe the light gust of wind that moved the hood of her cloak.

The Crystallian knew Bulma was late and it worried her. Not wanting to wait another minute on the human, Glassia grabbed a young man and ordered him to guard the ship. When she paid the young alien man, she started her search.

Glassia pushed her way from merchants who purposely got in her way trying to sell their products to her but in a gracious manner she declined them. They kept getting in her way; some had the nerve to shove their products into her face, those she pushed away from her which gave her a clear path. She stopped when she saw a man standing in her way facing one of the stands watching it like a hawk.

The female alien couldn't help but feel her cheeks getting warm at the sight of him. His deep light brown skin was clear through the grim grey lighting that was covering the planet. What really got her attention was the flame shape hair that had perfect spiky tips. He was taller than her which she cursed her 4'0 ft stature but most of the height was made up by his hair. She almost forgot what she was looking for if it wasn't for a young child with strikingly familiar blue hair…

"Dad how does this one look?" The young girl popped out of a pile of clothes holding up a light green toga style dress with dark emerald jewel on the left side holding the dress together. The dress was more for a woman than a child.

"Bra, I don't understand why the hell you are buying clothes that won't fit you!" Bra's father growled at the young child who was unaffected by his little outburst.

"It's for mom. WHEN we find her, she will need clothes right?" Bra smiled brightly. The father of the child immediately lost his glare and anger and gave his daughter a blank nod. In seconds a young boy with amethyst color hair with bright blue eyes that matched the young girls came up with both hands covered in bags that were all his sister's doing.

"So are we leaving or what?" The young boy asked with visible annoyance in his tone. Bra and her father turned to the young boy who dropped all the bags to the floor then threw a capsule at the pile. A cloud of smoke appeared as the capsule opened up and ate the bags, trapping them in the small confined space. When the smoke cleared a single capsule was on the ground.

"Yes, we are." Vegeta sighed; glad that the whole shopping ordeal was done, Bra on the other hand had other plans.

"NO! I only have three capsules for mom! I still need three more to fill up!" Bra complained trying to stop the two men from leaving.

"Bra, pay for the damn dress and get your butt in the fucking ship!" Trunks growled, stealing the words right out of his father's mouth. The young girl pouted but did what her brother told her to do.

Glassia pulled away her hood letting go her diamond color hair flow free from, letting the grayness color her hair, and watched the trio going on their bickering.

The young girl reminded her so much of Bulma.

"Excuse me!" Glassia ran to the trio, who gave her an odd look. She approached them with a cautious smile. She never seen how Bulma's kids looked like but she was positive that the two children in front of her where or had to be related to her. Glassia was stopped by their father who gave her a menacing glare as if she was an enemy.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta said harshly but Glassia paid no mind to his rudeness but kept staring at Trunks and Bra who both simultaneously tilted their head at their side. The identical blue jewel eyes did came from Bulma. What more clues did she need when the young child looked just like her but a much smaller, childish, version? At time a man with two smaller beach ball size aliens walked close to his side. Glassia froze in place as walked passed her from behind, she knew this presence. She didn't need to turn her head to know what evil had passed by.

"Little ones," Glassia ignored Vegeta as she walked passed by him and headed towards Trunks and Bra, she knelt down to their level, and placed one of her hands on one of their shoulders. "I know your mother and she's in danger."

**X~:~X**

"Let me go!" Bulma screamed, hoping that someone would help her in her distress. Zarbon had a firm grip on her hair that she felt in any moment her hair would pull at her skin and rip apart. Her whole outfit was ruined and ripped in many different places due to her open view beating not that long ago. Usually she would retract into her shell but not today. She would not let herself be broken down again. She was so close to her family she could practically feel their presences so close.

"Listen _princess_, you're mine, MY slave. Do you think I would listen to your pity cries?" Zarbon rolled his eyes as Bulma scratched his hand but he didn't feel when her nails cut through his skin or as she dug them deeper into his green flesh.

"I'm not your slave or Frieza's! I'm my own master!" Bulma forced her head to face up at Zarbon and gave him the most, nastiest glare she could muster.

"Look where you got yourself." Zarbon pulled Bulma forward, throwing her body in front of his feet. He kicked her stomach then on her chest for good measure with enough force to have cracked several of her ribs. Bulma felt the burning sensations of her ribs becoming inflamed and made it harder for her breathe, but it wasn't enough to numb out the pain from having bones broken.

"You fucking bastard!" Bulma cried out, crossing her arms over her chest. She rolled at her side with her back facing Zarbon and the two round shaped aliens.

"I wonder how much you'll scream," Zarbon 'gently' kicked her at her side so she was on her stomach. Bulma whimpered then hissed as she felt her weight pressing against the injured ribs but what brought her out of her pain was when she felt Zarbon's foot on her lower back. He added some light pressure but it was enough for Bulma to cry out again and slamming her feet to the ground.

"If I break you, literally?" When he finished his statement, he raised his foot and brought it down to Bulma's spinal cord, Bulma's teeth pressed against each other tightly that she could have tasted the copper taste of her blood oozing from her gums.

"Momma!" Bulma lifted her head up in the air and turned to the sound of the two voices that called out to her. She couldn't see their faces but she knew who they were. The years of being absent from their lives, Bulma was able to recognize who the voices belonged to. It was a dream, her mind had made her think she heard _their_ voices, they weren't there. They couldn't be there. They SHOULDN'T be there.

"There you are you little pests." Zarbon felt his eyes grew ten times when he saw the three year olds from so long ago now coming close to age. He couldn't stop staring at Bra, the sense of a familiar jealousy made it-self known. He knew that he had to have her, when she's older she'll be his. When she turned of age, she'll be shipped off into his harem were he kept his beautiful concubines. Yes she'd make a wonderful addition just like her mother.

"Bra you have grown, still to young but I can absolutely tell you will be just as beautiful as your mother. Trunks you would make an excellent solider for my master's army and personal toy." Zarbon wasn't much into his own sex like his master but by looking at the muscular figure of the boy for his age, he knew that in the field, the boy would make conquering planets easier. He saw the potential in the young boy.

"Why Bra, you're shaking dear." Zarbon placed his foot on Bulma's lower back. He smirked as he saw the small child frozen in place. Her small hand was reaching up to her neck where he used to strangle her when Bulma decided to be disobedient. Bra was his favorite because he knew she was a weak soul and that no matter how many years passed she would always remember him.

"Let our mother go!" Trunks let out the most intimidating growl he could muster from his six year old body.

"I don't think so boy. You know very well this slave belongs to me." Zarbon's least favorite child started to irritate him just like how he did when he was just an infant. He knew that his attitude didn't come from his mother, who ever his father was probably some low life monkey.

"Our mother is not your slave or that damn bastard!" Trunks shot at Zarbon who was surprised at his language for a kid his age.

"Trunks that is, enough let me take over." Vegeta's powerful voice broke through the tension that was surrounding of the group. Glassia was right behind him, using him as a shield from Zarbon's eyes.

"Vegeta?" Zarbon's voice held sheer shock when he saw Vegeta appear from the people passing by. Then something clicked in Zarbon's sick mind. He saw the similarities between Bra and Trunks and putting the dots together, he couldn't help but smirk from pierced ear to ear.

"Zarbon," Vegeta scowled but it didn't show the shock and anger he felt as he too made some clicks. The longer he stared that the replica of Bulma and a mesh of Bulma and Vegeta, it was clear who where the parents. Zarbon was the happiest sick bastard in the universe knowing he stumbled upon such a juicy discovery. Anger was starting to become Vegeta's best friend.

"This is news! You fucked the bitch and got her pregnant? What happened to the young child who said he would never have a family?" Zarbon grinned. "My you have grown up from the last time we saw you. Lord Frieza would be excited that the planet he destroyed was the home of the slut you were fucking!" The green alien laughed out loud at the small world. Who would have thought that he and his master now knew Prince Vegeta's ultimate weakness, Lord Frieza would definitely enjoy the news just as much he was.

Prince Vegeta's body shook as he went down his own memory of lane in matter of seconds causing his anger to spike to a dangerous level. Zarbon picked up Bulma by her blue locks; Bulma hung in the air loosing the will to fight. She didn't lift her head to see the man she loved and her children for they were all in her head and Zarbon was just saying nonsense to confuse her. She was not going to let herself be fooled.

"They are not here." Bulma whispered to herself.

"I have a deal Vegeta. You fight me and winner gets the girls and the brats." Zarbon smirked as Vegeta didn't hesitate to get into a battle stance. After throwing Bulma to the ground like a piece of trash, Zarbon fazed out of his stance and went for the first blow.

The battle broke out, many venders ran away when the two fighters were thrown from stand to stand. Vegeta kept his pace with Zarbon who was just getting started. Punches and kicks where thrown but to the average eye, were seen blurry movements. Some aliens caught each detail of the fight and were able to dodge when one of the fighters were coming at them. Vegeta's ki increased but all the way, he didn't want Zarbon to know how powerful he was then to have him run his mouth to his Lord Frieza like the good bitch he was.

As the two were fighting, Trunks, Bra, and Glassia rushed to Bulma's side but Zarbon's little beach ball size minions stopped them dead in their tracks. Bra who was in dire need to release her anger on something, attacked first. Minion A did not see it coming as the young girl appeared at his side and punched him at the side of its' face. It gave out a harpy screech from the blow. It wobbled away from Bulma and its' friend. Seeing that minion B was distracted, he decided to attack.

Glassia was surprised at the strength Bulma's children had. She didn't know that human's had the power to create such strong off springs. The Crystallian grabbed Bulma's limp arm and pulled it around her head, lifting her up in the process. The human was not as heavy as Glassia had thought. Then again they hardly ate and if they did it would be a light meal since it had to be rationed. When she felt that she had her friend securely in her arms, she began leading her back to Vegeta's ship.

Bra was lost in a blood rage, she pictured that the round shaped alien was Zarbon and each limp she ripped from the alien was for each time he had hurt her and her family. Each time the alien screamed out for mercy, Bra felt some sort of happiness. She felt empowered.

_Don't lose yourself Bra._ Trunks said through their twin connection. After quickly killing off his own opponent, Trunks watched his sister enjoying her kill. It scared him when she became this violent. He knew that she wasn't over their hell, who could? Trunks knew that staying trapped in that hell, he would have gone mad. Sadly he felt that his sister was starting to go down that road. One of these days he had to tell his father on what happened so he could help if and when Bra lost her sanity.

When Bra was done with her opponent, Trunks grabbed her and led her to where Glassia was waving frantically for them. In matter of seconds, they were at her side, hovering over their mother's body. Bulma's eyes were open but with no life. Her lips kept repeating inaudible words.

"Momma," Bra blinked several times, breaking the tears before they had a chance to escape. Trunks ordered Bra to help Glassia take their mother to the ship and into one of the rooms that were empty while he waited for their father to return. From the distance he could see his father and the green monster fighting with all their might or rather Zarbon was.

The ship's engines started up, creating unnaturally strong gust of winds. It rose from the ground a bit but it didn't matter, once their father was done with the Zarbon all he had to do was to fly to the ramp and they could go home.

**X~:~X**

Prince Vegeta phased in and out of Zarbon's vision, he became a ghost to the green alien's eyes. Zarbon knew where how the battle was going to end but he was not going to die in the hands of a ravish ape! He would rather die in the hands of Frieza's hands. As he dodged Prince's blows to the best to his abilities, Zarbon made up a plan on how to get out of the mess he created without dying.

His Lord, needed to know about this. He couldn't have sent a message due to one of Vegeta's punches that broke his scouter. Left and right Zarbon moved his body, flipped and slid through the air dodging blasts of ki. The green handsome beauty hated losing but this was one battle he was willing to suck up his pride. Vegeta appeared for the last time, his fist coming Zarbon's way. Zarbon didn't move, didn't dodge. He accepted the punch with hesitating open arms.

The once white colored glove turned red when it ripped through the alien's chest. Several pieces of bone tore open the flesh that cushioned them. Despite in immense pain Zarbon played the possum, he was relieved when Vegeta pulled away his fist from his chest. Life was slipping away each second Zarbon laid there on the dirt ground, the people who were not too happy about the damage both he and Vegeta caused, surrounded the two. Each marketer gave them remarks and demanded a payment for ruined merchandise or stand.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the aliens who made what seemed to be threats to them but to Vegeta it was a mire slap in the hand. He turned around pushing away the crowd of people with his fearsome glare that hushed everyone who opened their mouth. He disposed of his bloodied gloves throwing them to the ground. When he felt that Zarbon was not getting up, he powered up and left him with the wolves which were the angry people who circled around Zarbon's dead body, pick pocketing his pockets for money.

When Prince Vegeta returned to the ship, Trunks was waiting for him inside of the ship. The ramp closed behind him as he flew in, his son gave him his first genuine smile. Vegeta couldn't help but return a victorious smile. Both knew what the other was feeling.

They finally found her.

The two went deeper in to the ship where they sensed the three females. Bra and the new woman, Glassia, stood watching Bulma who was in the tanks healing from her most recent beating. Prince Vegeta walked forward, eyes glued to the woman who he claimed he would protect forever since they met. So much had changed and each decision he made, made his guilt and anger towards himself grow more on his shoulders. He didn't want to imagine what sort of hell his woman went through especially under Frieza's rule. Hell he didn't know how HE survived the first year, let alone five. Whatever happened, he would fight away her demons and help her heal her wounds.

Trunks, like his father, had his eyes on his mother. Years of not seeing his mother, he tried to remember from when he was just a babe. Every memory that he had of his mother where of her screaming and of the men who hurt her but when the violence had ended for the day or night, his mother would comfort them she put them first before her. He remembered how she'd try to cover up what had happen with a smile and how she fixed herself up. He hoped that now that his family was together, they could create new memories. Memories that are strong enough to make them forget the dark past.

Bra stared at the glass that gave a picture clear image of her mother who sacrificed so much for her and her brother. Tears kept coming down her cheeks as she thanked her grandparents for finally answering her prayers. Bra cried as she hugged the tank that kept her mother in deep sleep till her wounds healed up.

"Momma, we are finally together again just like you promised."

**X~:~X**

Frieza tapped his thin feminine finger on the granite armrest of his chair as he heard the report from one of his soldiers. The alien was tall, skin white like his, he had the rarest eyes almost reminded him of one of the princess he took from a planet. He had black hair that had onyx crystal outline it was put to the side giving him a much younger look. He had soft facial features that didn't match his eyes that were sharp and dark like his hair. His eyes were literally made out of onyx, or so it looked like. They mirrored Frieza's image to a tee.

"What is the report, Mirror?" Frieza said with full authority. Mirror bowed his head like the obedient soldier he was when his respectful bow was given acknowledgement he went back to a straight stance.

"Zarbon is in the tanks but he told me a quite interesting fun fact. It involves a certain Prince you love." Mirror grinned evilly. He was once a prince from his home planet Crystalline but he gave it up for something even better. He admired Frieza's sense of getting power and wanted to be a part of it. After selling out his planet of its rare beauties and his own wife who he once loved with all his being, he became one of Frieza's men and over the years he became Frieza's top men.

"Do tell," Mirror could tell that his master's interests had been peeked and he wasn't going to let him down. In fact he was glad that soon a real battle was going to happen and he was going to be a part of an epic battle.

**X~:~X**

Author's Note part 2:

Sorry for not posting last week, busy life T.T  
I don't like it!  
What can I do?  
Chapter Eight will be posted soon (I hope)  
But please if anyone knows how to work the beta page please tell me!  
I'm in dire need of one!  
Thanks and love ya all!  
Please R&R!  
Till next time folks!

~Eve


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Forget**

**Author's Note: **

I'm so sorry for a late update!  
Traveling got the best of me and I'm only just starting T.T  
Well I want to thank everyone that read, commented, favorited, followed this story!  
You guys are the best!  
Also I will be reposting all chapters 1-7 because I have myself a beta!  
Thank you Smalsa!  
She's really awesome ^^  
The new chapters will be posted when I finish reposting the chapters.  
Please be patient Smalsa and I are doing our best to keep things going ^^  
Without further ado, I give you the next chapter of "Don't Forget".

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!  
IT BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA! **

**Chapter Eight**

_Previously on "Don't Forget"_

"_Zarbon is in the tanks but he told me a quite interesting fun fact. It involves a certain Prince you love." Mirror grinned evilly. He was once a prince from his home planet Crystalline but he gave it up for something even better. He admired Frieza's sense of getting power and wanted to be a part of it. After selling out his planet of its rare beauties and his own wife who he once loved with all his being, he became one of Frieza's men and over the years he became Frieza's top men._

Turtles stretched out his body from his bed, slightly turning his body to the side. Sounds of bones cracking were muffled but still audible through his muscular flesh as he stretched. He never thought that he could feel so good after lying with a woman. He knew he was capable of bedding a Saiyan woman and he wasn't _that_ weak to do it. The day of his birth he had been branded weak and an easy prey amongst his fellow Saiyans and so had been heavily protected by his mother who never let him out of her sight. If she wasn't around, his brother Vegeta would take her place. It seemed that for the entirety of his life he had been sheltered from the universe. His mother thought it was the right thing to do, but his father thought he needed to start leaving the nest and see the world through his own eyes and not by the words of his mother or brother.

The youngest child knew his father was not an evil person like some planets made him out to be. His father took his empire seriously; each planet under his rule was to be treated with respect and care. Many people often doubted his father's intentions due to his hard and intimidating demeanor, which often meant it was hard to believe that such a man with this much power had no evil intentions. It had caused some doubt and uneasiness amongst the planets that were under the rule of the Saiyan Empire.

The young man gave a cocky smirk as the woman who was dressing gave a small hiss as she pulled on her undergarments. As the sun hit her hair, it emitted a dark crimson hue, her skin was a perfect shade of medium colored brown, her hair swished and swayed from side to side as she moved her body to arrange her armor. Once she was dressed, the woman went towards Turtles who was waiting for her.

"It was quite a pleasant way to spend these couple of days with you, my Prince." She gave him a toothy grin. Turtles reached forward with his left hand, buried his hand in her loose locks and brought her close to kiss her lips before she disappeared. The kiss was heated and both wanting to be the dominating partner. The woman's body began feeling heated once more under her armor, all she wanted to do was to lie next to Turtles and wish that her family disappeared, her addiction, to disappear. Turtles, was the man who she could see herself with in another world, but in this world she couldn't.

"Kumiko, you don't need to do this please," Turtles whispered to her as the battle of the heated kiss came to a draw. Kumiko blinked her eyes several times trying to figure out her thoughts. "Just stay with me, please?"

"I'm sorry Turtles, but I can't." Kumiko whispered back. Kumiko pulled away from the young Prince and headed out to the long window framed door that led to the outside world. The six words said everything she couldn't say. Kumiko was taught that power was everything that she needed and she enjoyed what it brought her.

She would give up her lover, everything, just to have people falling before her feet and admiring her like a deity. She was more in love with that, than she was with Turtles. She had admitted to that a long time ago; Turtles was more of a second choice, but seeing that he was not going to be King any time soon, why continue to give him false hope?

He watched the woman he loved fly away after saying she was sorry. A shot of electrifying pain shot through his heart and body as he was rejected for the last time. He never wanted to have fallen in love with his brother's mate, but he did. He had done many unforgiving things for this woman just to prove he was willing to do anything for her. He remembered when he committed the ultimate sin against his brother. The day he posed as his brother when the woman called for help. He was so entranced with Kumiko that he didn't care if his brother found out.

In the end he was thrown away. He knew that she wasn't coming back to him. Filled with guilt, Turtles, found himself drowning in guilt.

Tears of a broken heart and shame ran down his face.

He was a broken man.

**X~:~X**

Bulma opened her eyes to find herself in a very familiar room; the bed was flushed with royal patterns which were ranged over every shade of purple possible. The room drained the heat from her body, inside and out. The air she breathed in was shivering cold and felt uncomfortable as she breathed it in and out of her lungs. It felt as if she were being drowned in the icy waters of Antarctica and every time she tried to break for the surface something pulled her back down into its unforgiving, freezing grip. It was suffocating.

The bed felt like stone underneath her finger tips and stuck to her fingers' flesh. The covers were not much of a help even though they were thick, but it seemed they held no warmth. Bulma wrapped herself with the covers hoping that in time she would get warm from the cold that depressed the air around her. She turned to her left side, stared at the ground, her body growing smaller with each shiver. Her mind was so focused on getting warm that she dismissed her dream, the dream where she was reunited with her family. It was too good to be true in the end.

This was her reality. A reality where she was Frieza's weapon, Zarbon's bitch, and everyone's punching bag. This reality was one she had grown accustomed to, her world revolved around surviving one hour at a time until that hour turned into a day and the days turned into weeks. The years she spent living under the two tyrants she had learnt she had reasons to kill herself. Frieza used her for creating weapons and manufacturing bio-weapons that could destroy a whole civilization in matter of hours. However, Zarbon was the worse. The ways he used her were enough of a reason for her to die out of shame, she'd been exploited, humiliated in many ways and scarred to a point where she no longer felt beautiful.

Beautiful.

The word made her stomach turn. It was her beauty that attracted the sick bastard and now it was her beauty who she blamed for all this. If she was an average woman, she would have been spared from the hell like all the other women who perished on Earth. When her life ended she would no longer be plagued by the world or by her looks, her soul would float in the seas of the other side. She wouldn't be ashamed of her scars that were self-made and made by others.

_Momma, we are finally together again just like you promised._

A small grey silhouette figure darkened the floor where she was facing. It was perfect shadowy figure that Bulma could make out the outlines of a child's smile and big eyes. Bulma immediately knew it was her daughter. Unspoken energy burst through her body, creating heat in the center of her body and it slowly progressed through the rest of her body. The warmth intensified when another small figure appeared next to her daughter. On the other figure she made out short hair that was extremely short from the back but it got longer as it got to the child's forehead.

_Momma, you look beautiful._

Bulma frowned at the small girl's words. Was she still considered beautiful despite how she looked? Bulma ran her right hand through her hair, her body jerked forward with her hand still locked on her head. Her left hand went through her locks that were…wet? At that moment she no longer felt cold; her whole body was covered in water. How did she get wet? It was beyond her. She pulled her hands away from her head and grabbed the bed cover. She ran the bed covers all over her body, trying to dry herself.

The water kept coming and coming, the voices kept getting clearer. Bit by bit the room around her changed, water poured out from all corners of the room, from the floor, the door, and from the bed she was in. The cold atmosphere disappeared; her lungs were no longer hurting but overjoyed by how tasty the air was. Her body was glowing with warmth. She felt she could take on everything that Frieza or Zarbon threw at her.

_It's time to come back to us mom._

Normally she would be scared shitless that she was locked in a room that was filling up with water, but she gladly accepted what was coming next. She lay back on her bed, made herself comfortable, closed her eyes with a smile and let herself be pulled to where ever the two small children were going to take her.

**X~:~X**

Bra and Trunks were watching the tank patiently, their tails swaying from side to side. Bra's tail curled and uncurled at the tip while Trunks' tail moved more like a feline, swift and slow. The twins neglected their training with their father who would occasionally yell at them. Their grandfather went on with his ruling letting the six year olds fend for themselves, not because he was getting tired but he needed his grandchildren to be as independent as they could. If he'd coddle them too much, they'd end up spoiled or dead.

The twins were sitting on the floor with their backs against a set of metal chairs. They were still in the infirmary; a metal table was in front of the chairs the twins were leaning against. Massive papers of data lay in piles, most were Bulma's vitals that were taken. Each neatly folded paper had lines giving out different readings from different parts of where the leads were placed at. Long paper thin needles drew the lines whilst its holder moved it up and down creating different shapes of mountains and hills.

The room was kept clean for the most part. The floors where made from the marble like rock, smooth to the touch and it had its own gloss. It was a strong whipped cream color with tiny specs of blue diamond's that were common on planet Vegeta. Planet Vegeta had many priceless gems, but the planet was most famous for its heat that was unbearable for any other creature. Its' waters which were cool enough to wash away the heat from the two suns that lit up both sides of the planet lighting up the planet destroying any shadows that lingered. At night when the two suns disappeared, the coolness of the water coated the planet like an invisible fog, cooling everything it touched with its invisible hands.

The twins' attention was snapped back at the tank that started to gurgle as the water decreased, and then it hissed as the top pushed itself open, Bulma was secured in her seat so she wouldn't fall off. Trunks and Bra rushed to their mother who had her both arms hugging her waist, her hair wet hair spread all over her shoulders, and her bangs were stuck to her forehead, covering her upper part of her face. Her chest raised up and down, her head slung down to its right side.

At that moment, King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta burst into the room and remained silent as the sleeping beauty moved her arms and then her legs. Trunks and Bra smiled brightly and giggled with each other as their mother was coming to. Prince Vegeta held his breath when he saw the pale eyelids revealed the richest color of blue eyes he had ever seen in his life.

Bra rushed over to the tank where a series of buttons where and pressed several buttons, releasing Bulma from her restraints. Trunks quickly went to his mother's left side to help her gain her balance. Bulma blinked several times, her whole feet felt like jell-lo, she felt bad for putting her weight on her son who was half her size. With struggle, Bulma turned her head to her right where Bra appeared placing her arms around her, helping her brother with her. Bulma smiled sadly. Her legs collapsed under her as she gave up trying to stand, for she was not strong enough.

Trunks and Bra positioned their mother kneeling down with her arms on her lap, her feet neatly tucked under her bottom. The two piece that Bulma wore clung to her body, trying to hide away Bulma's assets but her long blue hair helped with the process as it spread out her back, bottom, and front. Half of her azure locks covered her face but her delicate, pale features were still visible through the different sized gaps that her hair made. Her fingers curled up together, letting her grown nails dig in her skin till she felt pain. Pain was the only way for her to regain what reality was and what a dream was.

Vegeta stared at the human who was struggling to grasp her new surroundings. Hell, it was probably the same look he had on when he found out he had children. Confusion, shock, and even a little fright, his deep, rich, black eyes locked with hers. When his eyes caught hers, all he wanted to do was hold her. He promised her that he'd protect her, but he couldn't keep it. Someone interfered with his life, yet he didn't know who, but when he did find out no one was going to get in the way when he killed the bastard. They took away his woman, gave her to the Devil with a cute bow on her as a gift, and made their children lose their childhood.

King Vegeta shifted his attention to his son whose ki was rising from anger then back at the woman who he grew to care for like a daughter. He didn't see Bulma as a woman, but as a little girl who was lost and scared engulfed in an adult's body. He didn't know what she'd been through, but knowing Frieza, the poor child had suffered. At the thought of Frieza he wished he had killed the son-of-a-bitch when he decided to play God with his family. Both their sons suffered greatly when their mother passed due to the tyrant, Frieza, who wanted to 'play'. Frieza… one of the most dangerous aliens, King Vegeta had encountered and also one of the strongest. The last time Frieza and King Vegeta, faced off were when his wife, mother of this children, Iris, was brutally murdered, violated, and decapitated. As King Vegeta let himself go through his memories he remembered screaming coming from his son's room. Vegeta and Turtles were only four when they woke up to find their mother's head at the end of their bed staring at them with a terrified expression.

He remembered how Turtles' health turned for the worst and Vegeta was so traumatized by the act, that he suffered nightmares from it and hated women for being 'weak'…till he met Bulma. It was this, sweet, rebellious, seven year old human girl who brought Turtles health back into shape and made Vegeta heal bit by bit. Who would have thought that a human could have so much power to heal both his sons and also help their race grow strong enough to protect each other and their Princes so such an act wouldn't happen again?

But now he stared at the shaken adult Bulma, he doesn't know if she'd ever be the same person like she was but then again after the idiot of his son chose power over her, he wouldn't be surprised if she held some, well a lot of resentment toward his son. Maybe she would have been better off with Turtles? Though between Bulma and Turtles, there were never any signs of interests over each other besides friendship. Why did his son, had to think that power was everything and ruin his chances to be utterly happy with a healthy female who wanted to share that same happiness?

Trunks and Bra were oblivious to the two other adults in the room; each took a side of their mother and cuddled next to her. After wrapping their mother's arms around them, they placed their arms around Bulma's neck; their faces nestled in on her damp shoulders (Trunks on the left, Bra on the right). Their tails wrapped around their mother's wet waist. They whispered small things to their mother hoping to get some sort of reaction from her, a simple sigh, cough, or a tear would be enough. They didn't want to think of a possibility that she was lost and would stay like a vegetable.

"W-w-why?" A faint word escaped from Bulma, her arms tightened around her children who jumped at the sudden action. The twins looked at each other then at their father who finally blinked in confusion.

"You left us." Bulma's voice was gaining strength as her black expression turned into a glare. Her eyes grew dark as anger made it present. The twins looked at their grandfather for help, they knew she was going to blow and it wasn't going to be pretty. King Vegeta was glad that she had regained some sort of life even if it was anger, something is better than nothing. Prince Vegeta mentally sighed, he knew this was coming.

"Listen woman, I didn't do anything _wrong_." Prince Vegeta crossed his arms, and then rolled his eyes, defending his innocence in the matter.

"Bastard," Bulma seethed out from her teeth, "You didn't do anything wrong…You fucking bastard! You made this happen!" Bulma pulled herself up on her feet, anger fed her the energy to stand and to speak. Bra and Trunks looked at each other and prepared to separate their parents.

"It's not my fault you are not a warrior but a weak human who couldn't defend herself or her own children!" The words were said but no one was as shocked as the Prince who spoke them. He didn't mean it. He honestly didn't mean it; they had just spilled out in the haze of the moment. King Vegeta growled while the twins had a hurt expression, but it soon turned into a glare.

"Who are you to talk?" Bra spoke out with seriousness that surprised everyone. The six year old girl glared at her father that matched Bulma's when she was young. "You abandoned us-"

"Bra, calm down, we've been through this." Trunks whispered to his sister. The young female's expression changed in an instant, the serious look was blinked away into an apologetic expression. They had gone through that conversation a few years back and yet there were still some unsettling questions that the twins wanted to ask, but hesitated. Their relationship with their father had improved so much that they had almost forgotten that he was the one who damned them to hell. Trunks and Bra glanced at each other, hearing their own thoughts about the subject. They knew that the BIG talk was coming, but today wasn't the day. Their mother was too distraught and having a family meeting was not suitable for she was stuck in the pain of the past. She needed more time to get to know their father again and see that he indeed had changed. Heck, even that bitch-what's-her-face-scent was gone. At that thought the twins made a disgusted look. They haven't seen Kumiko since she went psycho on them.

Bulma's eyes widen at how true his words were. Her hands clutched tightly into fists, her anger boiled her blood, firing each cell in her body to generate energy that suddenly appeared. Her soft skin color drained in a flash, her chest rose and fell slowly but powerfully. The energy around her was dangerous; the air grew cold and thick that the twins backed away from the raw energy. The ground around her was giving in under the pressure the energy gave creating a small sized creator, unnoticeable by her feet. She radiated hate and darkness that no one expected, small wine colored ki vines escaped from her body like small lightning bolts.

"I will kill you, you stupid monkey!" Bulma screamed like a banshee. Her whole body crouched to attack her target. She zipped her way towards him too fast for anyone to see and her left fist sparked with raw energy headed to Vegeta's face while her right hand held him in place.

"Momma!" Bra and Trunks said in unison with fear to match. Bulma turned her head to face her children who were afraid…afraid of her. Immediately she let go of Vegeta, the energy slowly dying down, and her feral demeanor dissipating immediately. She walked towards them, but they took a step back with each step, why, why was this happening? She wasn't to be feared. In fact, they should fear Vegeta not her!

"It's okay babies. Don't be afraid." Bulma reached forward with her hands but was met with air as the children did not move forward to her hands. Her heart tightened as she was rejected by her own family.

"What happened to you?" Trunks asked the question that was in everyone's mind. Bulma straightened her back and placed her hands at her sides with a confused look. What was he talking about?

"I don't get your question." Bulma whispered. "Trunks, it's me, your mother." She smiled at him but Trunks glared at her. Bra was locked on her mother who went from a deranged psycho woman to the mother who she knew from birth. There was nothing wrong with her mother. Years of being separated might have some loosen screws (she'll admit), but maybe after some quality time, her mother would be the same person she was before all this happened.

"Trunks it's not the time to fight!" Bra clutched her brother's right hand with her own. "She's been through so much! We should have expected that she wouldn't be the same, but we can't change the fact that she is our mother!"

"Listen to your sister, Trunksie, when we were separated so many horrible things happened." Bulma sat on the ground, her both knees touched the ground, and her hand were placed on her knees for support.

"Yeah I know mom, but you're different." Trunks pleaded with his eyes for his mother to come out with the truth on why he felt so disconnected. He knew that Bra felt it too but she was more optimistic than he was. He saw things differently than his sister. He saw things as his father sees things, he was rational and realistic. And his mind was telling him that the woman before him was his mother, but his heart told him to be careful. He wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill their father, because they all expected an attempt especially from her.

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you what happened." She promised. Without a hesitation, Bra leaped towards her mother wanting the warmth motherly contact that she dreamed of every night. Trunks followed suit letting go of his rationality and gave in to the same feelings his sister felt. Bulma hugged her children for the second time, sobbing quietly as she felt their warmth coating her body. She whispered small things to their ears, saying how much she missed them, loved them, and how they would never be separated again.

King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta left the room without having the others noticed. When they were out of the Saiyan children's hearing King Vegeta walked down the hall staring at the other end, his son followed suit.

"I didn't expect that." King Vegeta stated breaking the silenced. "We need to keep a close eye on Bulma."

"I was thinking the same thing." Prince Vegeta agreed with his father. "Her mind was slipping when she had that little episode. It caused our children to fear her. I swear when I get my hands on that lizard he's going to pay."

"My thought's exactly son."

**X~:~X**

Frieza smiled with his eyes closed, his left hand was cupping his chin as he sat on his throne. He was happy on how things were going with his army and the fun he was having by just seeing it. He let out a feline giggle that ran shivers down the soldiers standing guard. When Frieza opened his eyes, he gave a satisfied sigh. His new toy was doing wonders. Who knew that it would work? He couldn't wait to play with it more.

A soft cry came from a woman who was on the floor exhausted from being lazered at. Her body was branded by his sign, he loved beautiful woman just like he loved his men. Though he was upset that one of two of his rare ones had escaped from him, he didn't mind, because the two would return to him. They always do and by their own free will. He couldn't wait to see the face of the Prince when Bulma chooses him over Vegeta. That day would be glorious!

First, before that could happen, he'd let the two reunite before he set his own plan set to motion. Now that he has set the pieces in place all that was left was time. If things go by how he foresees it, he would have Prince Vegeta, the woman, and the two brats under his lizard finger. It all depends on time, everything does.

"My lord, your daughter wishes to speak to you." A soldier spoke from afar where the doors where. Frieza waved his hand to let his daughter in. Katiyana walked with her head locked with her fathers. Ever since Bulma ran away, the young Ice-jin was focused on making sure she protected her only friend from her father, but she knew it was useless when he told her that he knew where she was and who she was with. Katiyana went on a rage on how Bulma could go back to that bastard? Bulma hated him but why the hell would she run back to him?

"What is it you want?" Frieza wasted no time to brush her off. Ever since that day, her relationship with her father grew faint and it hurt them both but neither would admit it.

"I want to help you father." Katiyana answered without a tone. At the news, her father narrowed his eyes at his child, since when did she want to help with his plans? For all he knew she wanted to ruin them.

"Why this is a surprise, my own child who once said I was a cruel bastard, now wants to help me?"

"That was when I had something to fight for now that I was betrayed I have nothing but to get even." Katiyana said. Katiyana always had a soft spot for Bulma but when Bulma ran off to be with Vegeta it pissed her off. What could that monkey do for her, anyways?

"Very well, I'm glad you finally accepted my side of the family, my beloved daughter." Frieza smiled widely, knowing he had another set of hands and who better than his daughter. Katiyana bowed her head formally and returned the smile. She was happy that she could mend relations with her father and now all that mattered was to get back at Bulma and Vegeta.

_I will kill you, you stupid monkey._


End file.
